Magic of the Dead
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: due to unstable chaos magic the royal sisters and the mane six are sent to the world of the dead... the deadman... and they meet a human that wants to help them no matter what happens... even if it means his death. (clop in future and bad launguage)
1. Chapter 1

**Quick thing to say. The name of the story will change once me and Scarface come up with a better name for it. Letting you all know that. This is what the main character (MC) wears:**

**Head-REALTREE OUTFITTERS Xtra Camo Mesh Bone Collector Orange Hat Cap Mike Waddell**

**Body-Realtree Xtra Men's Lightweight Packable with a white undershirt and keeps jacket unzipped**

**Pants- regular black jeans**

**Hands- blank fingerless gloves**

**Feet- camouflage combat boots**

**Hope you all enjoy this story**

"Sister… are you sure?" I asked Luna.

"I can feel it going unstable sister… I… know it's going to happen." She told me again.

"You know what happened last time this happened." I told her.

"Yes… we will be completely drained of almost all of our magic and unable to reproduce more… and we will have to find a way to get our magic back." She said.

"Let's hope when we get pulled in nopony else does as well." I told her and she nodded as the rift got bigger when the door opened and we both stared over there wide eyed.

"Princess?" I heard Twilight sparkle ask as the rift opened up further and started to pull ponies and us into the rift. As we traveled through the rift as twilights friends and Twilight screamed. Eventually we were thrown out of the rift and we landed in a familiar place. As me and Luna landed on our hooves the others landed… other ways. "What was that?!" Twilight asked.

"That was a rift… from unstable free chaos magic." I answered.

"You mean discord sent us here?" Fluttershy asked but I only shook my head as she smiled.

"no. this chaos magic became unstable as soon as you defeated Tirek and magic was returned to everypony, discords magic, went straight back to him but some separated and became unstable." Luna explained.

"So what did that rift have to do with it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The unstable chaos magic needed another world to go to and dissipate… so it created a rift like it did many times year ago." I told her.

"But why?" Twilight asked me.

"Either it goes through a rift… or we risk the entire world imploding…" they all gasped except for Luna. "And me and Luna are forced to go through the portal and close it from the other side before the world implodes."

"How long do we have?" Rarity asked.

"With the amount of chaos magic this time I suspect we have quite a while. But we need to wait and see how long it takes for the first signs to know how long we actually have." Luna answered.

"Well then seal it up and we can go home." Rainbow Dash said but I shook my head.

"Twilight try to use magic." Luna said and when she tried to she gasped.

"I… cant…" she said looking at us with worry.

"The most we can do is a transformation spell to get used to the area. We must locate what had happened to our magic and then get it back. We need all of our magic before we can leave." I said.

"Why?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Because if somepony returns without their unicorn or alicorn magic… they will never be able to use magic again…" they all gasped. "And they will not be able to return with us back to Equestria…"

"Are you sure princess?" Fluttershy said with an eep.

"Yes… but we all lost some of our magic… and those with wings lost their ability to fly." Rainbow Dash then got wide eyed as she tried to flap her wings but they wouldn't respond.

"Juuuuuust great!" she said. "Well then we got to hurry!"

"We need to search the entire planet. For now we all need to put on disguises." As mine and Luna's horn lit up with our remaining magic we used it to change our form.

"What is this place anyway?" Luna asked as everypony started to get used to standing on two legs except Twilight was already standing and walking around. Everypony still had their hair color as well as eye color.

"I recognize this build scheme… I had come to one of these worlds while you were banished." She only nodded.

"Well what are the main occupants?" she asked me.

"They are called humans." And with that I heard a loud clash and we all turned our heads and looked to find a familiar shape trudging through the dark with red eyes. Red eyes? Humans don't have bright red eyes… as it slowly revealed itself it pounced at us. As we all screamed and moved out of its way as its head crashed into the brick wall we all started to run. As we ran there were several more of those things chasing after us.

"What are those things?!" Luna yelled as we made a turn and entered open road where there were a few more of them.

"I don't know Luna! But it must have been mutated by the chaos magic!" I yelled out as we turned again except this time we ended up in a dead end.

"We're trapped!" Rarity screeched out as we turned around to find them slowly approaching us. As we all screamed soon loud bangs rang out as blood came from their heads with every bang. Soon all of them laid dead on the ground.

"You all alright?!" we heard as a human came into view with a gun.

"We are alright!" I yelled as he stepped over the corpses and then turned and looked at them all.

"Just level 1 bank robbers…" he then muttered.

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Names drake." He said looking at us with a smile.

"What's going on?!" Luna then asked.

"If you don't know what's going on I suggest you come with me to my safe house." He said hefting the gun as he walked back down the alley towards the open street. "Or stay here and wait for more Deadman to come. Those gunshots cause them to swarm towards the area like fucking zombies… and since its nearing night they will be a lot harder to kill." As we all looked at each other I nodded as we all started to follow him.

"What is that thing in his hands?" Twilight asked in a whisper.

"It's called a gun… a weapon made by humans that shoots out lead faster than you can blink. Kills instantly if it hits the heart or head." I whispered back as he motioned for us to enter an abandoned building.

"Take the stairs all the way up to the top floor." He said as we all started to walk up the stairs. As he followed us in the back there was a loud screech as he stopped and looked downwards. "Looks like some gators followed us." he then said as he ran down the stairs and we waited there for him before several bangs rang out and he ran back up to us. "Okay let's keep on going." As we started to go up once more I noticed he kept on making glances down the stairs and soon we reached a door which drake pulled out a key to as he unlocked it and we all walked in. as soon as we were all walked in he then hefted his gun towards the door before he closed it.

"So what's going on?" Fluttershy asked as he led us over towards a window and he pointed at a human shuffling on the street.

"Those are called Deadman." He said.

"Looks like a human to me…" I heard Luna whisper as he pulled out his gun and took a shot towards the human but hit the ground. Causing said human to look at us and we all gasped as we saw the side of its face we couldn't see before. It was missing.

"Deadman are created from a virus that the government accidentally slipped out. They change the infected into whatever they are currently or into whatever their ancestors were… cameramen… bank robbers… sometimes they turn into beasts like elephants…" he said with a disgusted look.

"But how did the virus break out?" Applejack asked.

"Good question but with not a good answer… some idiot decided that the virus could be used to enhance human abilities so he released it on himself. Turned him into a fucking Deadman immediately. You get their blood on an open scar… you might as well kill yourself instead of being turned into one of them." He answered.

"How long has this been happening?" Twilight asked him as she turned away from the window.

"For about 3 months… I'm guessing you all are some of the ones that have just leaved their homes." He said looking back out towards the window.

"You could say that." I said.

"Well it's all up to you all if you want to stay with me and the girls or just go out on your own." He said looking back at us.

"Girls?" Pinkie Pie asked and he looked over to a door.

"You can all come out now!" he then said as the door opened to reveal 5 Deadman but before Fluttershy could scream drake put his hand over her mouth.

"Scream and more of them will come." He instantly said and she calmed down.

"What are Deadman doing here?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"These girls I wouldn't call Deadman just yet… they were only infected by some of the virus and it only did as much as give them some powers, removed their human speak, changed what they looked like, and made them stronger." He said as he walked over to them with a smile. "they have been with me or they joined me the first week that the virus got out." He put his arms around two of them.

"But aren't they bad?" Applejack asked.

"Nope! They actually still have their human brains just jumbled up and deteriorated a lot." He answered. "This is Chloe, descendant of Cleopatra, red, descendant of the real red riding hood, Sin, descendant of a kind queen named Cinderella, Maria, descendant of a rich noble that loved sweets and also gained her urges, and Julie, a descendant of a knight." He then said. "best friends a man could ever have. You won't find any other Deadman like these girls."

"Why?" Applejack asked.

"When the outbreak first started the government split Deadman into levels. Level 1's, 2's, 3,'s, 4's, and 5's. 1 is the most common Deadman and all those Deadman that chased you into the alley were level 1 bank robbers. 2's are uncommon, like an infected pig and others. Then there is 3, the rare but quite frequent everywhere. Then there are 4's, the epic Deadman that are like level 3 but hell of a lot stronger. Then there are level 5's, which is what the girls are. Deadman that are stronger then epic Deadman and are also called the legends. Almost never been found and they only come out at night. I was fortunate enough to find the girls on my first week and they all wanted to travel with me for a reason I don't know yet. But hanging out with them you soon learn the language owned Deadman speak. I can understand what they say but you won't be able to. It takes like a month to get used to them." He answered. "but now it's time for you all to decide. I'll be in the other room with the girls." And with that he walked into the other room with the Deadman.

**Drake's POV**

"_Are you sure they can be trusted?" _red asked me.

"They just came out of their homes red… if they can't be trusted ill happily kick them off of the roof." I answered as I walked over to the window and sat down on the sill.

"_We are just trying to protect you drake… as our owner."_ Julie said.

"I know that… but we need to start giving people the chance. Sooner or later we will be found by… them."

"_Not as long as nobody talks."_ Chloe said with a wicked smile.

"We are not killing them Chloe. I only kill others if they try to kill me first you know that. I know you wanted to be treated like royalty and I'm sorry but we can't always do as we ask." I told her as she crossed her arms.

"_Fine… we will give them a chance… but if they so happen as to even give a thought! A single thought! About hurting you! We will kill them!" _Julie said as I sighed. I guess now would be a good time to explain things about the girls.

Julie, otherwise known as the Joan of Arc: unofficial 'leader' of team. Strict, military drill sergeant type, always seeking stronger opponents to better herself. I think her dad before she was infected was a general with how strict she is.

Chloe, otherwise known as the Cleopatra: High and mighty, always wants to be treated like royalty. Loves seeing males grovel at her feet. Both human and Deadman but has respect for other females that she deems herself strong enough to survive.

Marie, otherwise known as the Marie Antoinette; Despite being the strongest in Horde she is exceptionally lazy and always eating cake and sweets. Which means every so often I got to go out and get her a lot of treats which means a lot of wasted hardware.

Sin, otherwise known as the Cinderella: Hard working, and kinder than her fellow Horde members, but known to have a sadistic streak that ends with her glass slippers coated in blood. But this hardly happens except if the person or Deadman severally harm me.

Red, otherwise known as the Red Riding Hood: Childlike, mischievous and energetic, sometimes appears out of nowhere like a ninja. Hates dogs which I appreciate because I hate them as well. I'm more of a cat person myself.

"All I'm asking for is a chance. Thank you." I said with a smile.

"_Yeah some new friends!"_ sin said causing me to laugh and roll my eyes as the door opened and we all turned to look at them.

"We decided… to stay." I smiled.

"Guess this means we are going for a cargo run tonight girls!" they all cheered as the others looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by that?" the one with pink hair asked me.

"Meaning the clothes you have on wont do for later if you're staying. Me and the girls every so often go out on cargo runs to resupply. Guess I'm going to need a few more guns for some of you." The one with the curly pink hair squeaked as she hid behind the wall. "what's wrong with her?"

"She is very shy… and doesn't like to harm others." The one with purple hair answered as I only shrugged.

"Then hopefully she knows how to use a med kit then." I then said. "girls! Get ready to move out!" as they all walked into the next room I turned to look at them group of 8. "okay here are the rules. No leaving anybody else behind. You do and I will not hesitate to turn around, shoot you, and go back for the one left behind." I said as I pulled back the reload causing a shell to fly out and them to flinch. "rule number two. No yelling or screaming. Rather not have to kill more Deadman even though they would help the girls with their strength." They all nodded while the purple haired girl looked at me. looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked and I pulled out my watch.

"This is a watch by my design. It is connected to my ZOM-B pad. I just point it at a Deadman and it shows the level of it as well as how strong it is also in levels. It's quite confusing for newbies." He said. "Julie is level 14, Chloe is level 13, Marie is level 17, red is level 10, and Sin is level 14. They gain levels by… eating… other Deadman." And with that the one with blue hair turned around, ran over to a window, and threw up. "don't worry. They never do it in front of others." They all only smiled weakly but I could tell they were very afraid by the look in their eyes. "rule number three. Do as I say and we will all survive." They nodded as the girls walked back into the room. "okay time to go everyone!" and with that we all walked down the stairs as I had my gun still lifted as the girls surrounded the 8. As soon as we reached the bottom I walked out and got onto one knee as I looked around. As soon as I deemed it clear I then gave a signal as everyone moved out of the building and we started to walk our way down the street. "So what are your names?" I then asked them.

"I'm Sparks." The purple haired one said.

"Dash." Rainbow haired said.

"Pie." The pink poufy hair said.

"Shy." The pink curly haired one said.

"Jackie." The dirty blond haired one said.

"Call me gem." The curly purple haired one said.

"Call me solar." The regular pink haired one said.

"And I am crescent." The blue haired one said.

Well… those were names… as we continued to walk down the street towards the usual place at the helipad I stopped everyone as I popped my head around the corner and then I immediately pulled it back. "Shiiiiiiiit." I muttered.

"_What is it?" _Julie asked.

"Infected armor. This is an epic plus. Stronger than normal epic Deadman." I then put my watch around the corner and I then pulled it back. "Shiiiiiiiit."

"_Now what?"_ Chloe asked.

"It's a fucking level 36. What is it doing out in the daytime?" I muttered as I hefted my gun. "and we need to go that way to get to the drop zone, it's the only way other than traveling over the roof tops and I rather not be in the open for the yellow jackets. We are going to have to fight it girls. Chloe, I need you to immobilize it so then Julie could put some heavy hits on its torso. Red I'm going to need you to confuse it by running around its legs. Marie," She looked at me. "you knock it down you'll get some sweets today. Sin I'm going to need you to coax it over here. A Deadman this level would try to kill any other Deadman."

And with that they all nodded as they got into position. As soon as I gave the nod to Sin she moved out into the open and she started to sing. As I popped my eyes towards the Deadman I saw it starting to walk over to sin and I smiled as Chloe prepared her snakes. As the Deadman started to run at sin Chloe then fired off her snakes as they wrapped around its legs and then Red ran out and started to run around his legs as he started to try and smash her. "stay here!" I yelled at the others as Julie started to attack its heads.

Then Marie ran out and started to lay multiple strong attacks against its torso causing it to stumble a little and Chloe was trying her best to keep its legs immobile. "Julie!" I yelled as she jumped towards me as I grabbed her hands and I spun her around and then let her go straight towards the Deadman as Marie gave a kick at the same time causing the Deadman to fall backwards onto its back on the ground. As Red finished it off quickly we were all breathing hard. "you all want it?" they nodded as I turned to the 8. "go around the corner and wait for a few minutes or so… they are going to feed." They nodded grimly as we walked around the corner after I gave them one last look and they started to feed.

Well they are going to need a bath when we get back to the safe house. Thank god that the water in the building comes from a secret underground stream so it can't get infected. As we waited and waited eventually Red ran over with her amazing speed and nodded. Her face was covered with green blood so before the others could see I took out a wipe and I cleaned off her face like I always did with her. She was always the messy eater whenever they feed. As soon as I cleaned her off she smiled. "Okay time to move out!" as we all got back together we started to walk towards the helipad. About every week a cargo run was made for the survivors of Washington. I had left a flare there to signal that there was a survivor. When they landed I talked to them and told them I would collect the cargo when we needed it. It's been 3 weeks since I last been there and today they would be making another cargo run.

They gave us everything we needed. Camouflage gear, boots, weapons, ammo, first aid kits, anything. As we reached the helipad we got there just in time for them to lad and to start unloading the cargo. I knew the pilot myself because of my past job. "See your still surviving drake!" Fred yelled as he started to unload the cargo with two soldiers.

"Of course I am! And I found some newbies!" he smiled.

"Well good to see more survivors in DC then!" he said as he waved to the soldiers that finished unloading the cargo. "Well see you when you come next time! Did you actually have any trouble getting over here with the girls?" I nodded my head.

"Level 36 infested armor." He laughed.

"Well you know what to do with the enemy! Well I got other drops to make! Make sure you get what you need and leave quickly. Jeremy said we got some Deadman coming this way on the radar!" as I nodded at him he got back into the cargo helicopter and they took off. I then rushed over the large pile of cargo and opened up the first crate and smiled.

"Here are the clothes! Come and get some on! Chloe can you grab the ones higher up and bring them down!" as she used her snakes to do so I went over to another crate and I found it full of backpacks. As I opened the nearest backpack I smiled when I found water and first aid supplies inside. As I started to pulled them out I found something at the bottom since it was a giant case and there was a note.

_Higher's think you could use this if you survived in DC for 3 months._

_-Fred_

I smiled as I tried to pull out the case and found it was really heavy. As soon as I got it out I opened it and smiled. "You son of a bitch Fred… if you were here right now I would kiss you on the lips." I muttered. Inside were many vials of chemicals. "Thank you lord for putting this in my destiny. Marie!" as she ran over she smiled when she saw what was inside. "Think you can carry this?" she closed it and picked it up with ease. "perfect." As she put it back down and I went over to another crate and opened it to find marksmen rifles. As I pulled each and every one of them out I looked at them. "Single fire and pulse fire. Now these will be useful." As I pulled them out and hooked straps onto them I then found the bags of ammo inside and pulled them out as well. As I turned around I looked to find the 8 all now in new clothes.

Dash had on a camouflage sergeant hat along with brown combat boots and had on an unzipped combat camouflage jacket with a black undershirt and she had on blue jeans.

Shy had on a girl no sleeve white shirt as well as blue jeans as well as normal black and green sneakers.

Gem had a stylish dark green skirt with a black short sleeve shirt and she had on black sneakers.

Jackie had on a brown cowboy hat like she already did and she had on a green checkered shirt as well as blue jeans and she had on camouflage cowgirl boots.

Sparks had on a regular white shirt and also had on regular blue jeans as well as dark blue sneakers and she didn't have on a hat.

Pie had on a 'let's party' black short sleeve shirt as well as camouflage pants and she had on bright pink sneakers which I was almost tempted to face palm at.

Solar had on a white shirt with blue jeans and she had on a dark blue sergeant hat and she had on white sneakers.

Crescent had on a dark blue shirt with blue jeans and she had on black sneakers.

"You all look good." They all smiled.

"Why thank you drake." Gem said and I smiled when I heard the faint sound of something bad… rotors.

"Shit! Everyone grab a backpack and a ammo bag as well as a gun!" I yelled as I grabbed my own gun and looked down the street as everyone started to scurry around. "You took my family you son of a bitch… but you won't take my new one…" I muttered as the giant Deadman came into view. "Hurry up we got an attack helicopter incoming!" I yelled.

"_WHAT?!" _the girls all yelled out as they ran over to me.

"Get running! Julie take them back to the safe house!" she looked at me with worry.

"_We are not leaving you sir!" _she yelled.

"Just get the fucking hell out of here! I got a bone to pick with this one…" I muttered as Red and Sin started to pull Julie away as they all started to run. As I picked up my rifle I started to walk forwards.

Attack chopper… legendary… level 60… said to be unkillable… time to prove them all wrong. As I opened fire on the approaching attack helicopter. As I kept on shooting at it, it came down low and tried to chomp me up with its first round but I quickly jumped onto my belly as it flew over me and the propeller in the back almost cut me in half. As I got back onto my feet I picked back up my gun and I started to fire on it as it did an air brake at the helipad as it turned back towards me as it then took off once more. As I backed up slowly I kept on firing at the helicopter and when it tried to eat me I lept to the side only to be hit by its flesh wing and it went skywards as I hung on for dear life.

"You're not killing me like you did my fucking family!" I then yelled as I climbed myself onto its wing and then pulled out my machete and then impaled it into the wing causing it to screech out in pain. As I put it in all the way to the hilt I then pulled out my hook and I attached it to the machete before I then stood up and opened fire on its head. As every bullet hit its head it started to try and shake me off when I recognized something in its cockpit. As I slowly got over there in time for my machete to be thrown out of it and it went flying off of the helicopter as my hook unclasped from it.

As I opened the cockpit I smiled as I grabbed the object and I then pulled myself towards the head and I got on top of its head. "this is for my fucking family you son of a bitch…" and with that I pulled the pin to the grenade and threw it into its open mouth as the explosion happened inside of it and it threw me off of it as the entire thing exploded and I was sent headfirst downwards. As I broke through the clouds I was smiling on my way down. "Finally got you…" I muttered as I fell through the air… at least I finally got revenge for you… brother… mom… and dad… as I fell I soon watched as I saw the roof of a skyscraper come flying past me and I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come… and I blacked out in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

**Letting you all know I got this idea from the game ****Deadmans cross**** so this idea isn't mine but the owners of the game. Letting you all know that since I don't own the game**

"_Is he alright Sin?"_

"_He better be… I did all that I could for him… to think he took on an attack helicopter… it's supposed to be the second strongest Deadman in DC. And he took it out easily."_

"_Is he alright?"_

"_Yes he is Red. All we can do now is hope that he wakes up soon. What did he mean by he had business with the Deadman?"_

"_Yeah. Julie you were with him longest. Is there something we should know?"_

"_Not that I know of. Also Chloe good work on catching him with your snakes. Even I wouldn't of reacted that fast."_

"_You know what they say… the strongest of us are the fastest."_

"_You want to go Chloe?!"_

"_Bring it you peasant!"_

"_Shut up! I think he's waking up."_ as I slowly opened my eyes I looked to the girls surrounding me as we were in the open street.

"I thought I told you all to head back…"I muttered but when I tried to sit up Sin pushed me back down.

"_Even though Chloe slowed your descent with her snakes you still broke a lot of bones… I don't know if there is internal bleeding but I patched up what I could on the outside."_ Sin told me.

"What's broken?" I asked her.

"_Your entire left leg, your right kneecap, you left elbow is all the way broken, and you have several broken ribs. Your left side took most of the impact. The only parts of your body with no broken bones are your right arm and head and neck."_ Sin told me.

"So I'm screwed until I heal up." I muttered. "What about the others?"

"_We made sure they got back to the safe house safely. We encountered no trouble on our way…"_ Chloe told me.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"_Why did you say you had business with that Deadman?" _Red asked me and I sighed.

"That particular Deadman… had killed my family… I watched them die before my very eyes… it was when you went out to search for Deadman the first time you were with me Julie… I had gone to check on my parents and see how they were doing… when I got to our home… there was a small explosion as rubble fell from a nearby 3 story mansion… and I was trapped at the end of it… I tried to get myself out but I watched in horror as the attack helicopter rose up from behind the house… with my brother screaming in its jaws before it tossed him into the air and it… it… chomped him in half… his lower section was eaten… while his upper section fell to the ground… when I finally got out of the rubble I ran… straight into the backyard… and found my mom and dad in pieces all over the yard… I vowed that day I would get revenge… get revenge for what that thing did to my family…" as I finished talking I looked at Red who looked like she was about to cry. "Now you all know…"

"_So that's why you were injured when I found you in that backyard with those body parts… they… were your family…" _Julie said and I nodded.

"_For now let's get you back to the safe house. We have better supplies there for me to help you."_ Sin said as Marie put me onto her back. _Be careful with him. Don't want to risk his scabbed wounds to reopen."_ And with that they started to run. As they ran I started to think of why they came back for me. They could have stayed alive but they came back for me anyway. But why? Eventually we reached the safe house and they carried me to the top floor.

"What happened to him?!" I heard dash yell.

"I almost fell to my death from above the cloud layer…" I muttered as they placed me onto the bed.

"_Marie I thought I told you to be careful with him! Some of his wounds reopened and now he is bleeding profusely!" _Sin snapped as she fetched a first aid kit and came back in and got back to work on me. _"No… no, no, no no NO!"_

"_What's wrong?"_ Red asked her.

"_The bleeding is too great! If we don't find out a way to stop the bleeding soon he will bleed out!" _Sin yelled.

"Should we help him princess?" I heard Sparks whisper.

"Should we even trust him with the knowledge of what we are?" I then heard Crescent ask.

"He has helped us this far… so we must…" and with that Sparks, Crescent, and Solar walked over and they put their hands over me. "funnel the magic you have that you can spare into him." And with that their hands lit up and I soon felt the pain start to fade away.

"Keep on going!" I heard Crescent say and soon they removed their hands.

"_What did you do?!" _Julie yelled.

"Yes… please say what you did?" I asked them as I sat up and moved my entire body to find no more pain.

"_Impossible…"_ Sin said.

"We… come from another world…" Sparks said.

"So aliens are true!" I said.

"More like actually from another dimension." Solar said. "we come from dimension where pony's rule."

"Meaning?" I asked them and there was a flash and when I looked my mouth dropped open. Standing in front of me were three horses… actually one horse size and two pony size. "uh…"

"I am princess Celestia. This is my sister princess Luna and this is my student princess Twilight sparkle." The white pony said when I noticed the wings and horn.

"Wings… and a horn?" I muttered.

"We are called Alicorns." She said.

"Okay then! This actually makes me feel weird… I actually thought there were real survivors." I said rubbing the back of my head. "but that does explain the hair…"

"I hope we can trust you with this information." Luna said.

"Of course you can princesses."

"Just call us by our normal names. No formalities please." Celestia said and I nodded.

"So you healed up everything?" I asked and they nodded.

"We used what magic we could. The transformation requires a certain amount of magic to be used and we are lucky enough it doesn't use up our magic." Twilight said.

"Well why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be… ruling?" I asked them.

"We were sent here because of unstable chaos magic. If we don't get back our magic and head back to our world… we will die…" Celestia told me.

"Then I will try my best to help you." I said and she smiled as she and the other two walked out of the room.

"_I don't trust what they said."_ Julie said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"_You could tell by the tone in her voice… the last three words she said had more meaning then what they appear."_ She answered.

"Well we will worry about that later. where did you put those chemicals Marie?" I asked and she pointed over to the tables arranged in the very large room and I thanked her as I got out of the bed and opened up the giant case. "Red if you could collect the chemistry tools." She rushed out of the room and then returned carrying the things as she helped me set things up. as soon as I was finished I thanked her as they all walked out and I got to work. Come on drake… you can make the cure… all you need to do is take your time. As I poured chemicals in with one another and mixed them I was starting to think. So the virus is a blood transfusion strain so I would need to make the cure into a gas to counteract this and to spread it across the areas needed to be cured. "fucking hell…" I muttered as the chemical I was holding started to bubble. "it can't fucking bubble…" and with that I scraped the chemicals and started all over once more. "I got to get this right… I have to… to repay for my past sins…"

I continued to mix chemicals for a few hours until I finally had enough and I decided to take a break. As I sat down on the bed I gripped my head as the door then opened. _"is everything alright drake?"_ I heard Red ask.

"Yes… no… I'm failing miserably with the chemicals…" she walked in and sat down next to me as she pulled back her hood to reveal her brown hair. That's the only thing of her that hasn't changed… her hair. I must say she actually looked beautiful without her hood up.

"_We'll just keep on trying and at some point you will succeed."_ She said happily.

"I have already used over half of the chemicals… I need the proper equipment for all of this… tubes, heaters, I need the equipment a laboratory has…" she only nodded.

"_Well maybe me and the others could go out and search."_ I shook my head.

"and risk the five of you getting killed and then being reborn with more of the strain and also mindless?" I said. "I can't lose any of you… you are all my new family that I need to protect… I… just can't live if I lose any of you…" I had a few tears in my eyes as Red wiped them away.

"_Is there something you need to tell us?"_ she asked me and I only sighed.

"You might want to pay attention… because I don't think I'll be able to say this twice after you hear it the first time…"

**10 minutes later**

"_You mean…"_ she started And I put my head down in shame. "_Why didn't you tell us?"_

"… I… was afraid…"

"_Afraid of what?"_ she then asked me curiously.

"You girls are the only ones… that I have considered family since my family died… I was afraid about what would happen… what you would do… if you knew… I was going to tell Julie about it on the day my family died… but when they died… I didn't want to be alone… not after what I had seen…"

"_We would have tried to help you through this… we would have not accepted it at first but we would have accepted it sooner or later…_" she said as I sighed.

"Chloe I know would slaughter me… Sin would despise me… Julie would hang me from my entrails from a tree… and Marie… I don't even want to think about her… and you… I don't even know what you would do…" she then started to hug me which left me shocked. "whu..." I the muttered.

"_This is what I would do for you being honest…"_ as she continued to hug me I soon hugged her back. As we hugged I soon let go and she did as well. _"should we tell the others?"_ I nodded as she went to fetch them. As soon as she returned I looked at them.

"Time for me to finally tell you all what my task was during my job." They all looked at me confused.

"_What do you mean?" Chloe asked me. "you said you were a scientist working on a virus."_

"That is true… but I was working on… thee… Virus." They all gasped while Chloe looked a little mad. "as I said I was working for a company… a company with a lot of money… they gave me whatever I needed to for my work. I was the one that created the first strain… it enhanced eyesight… then I created the second strain… which increased the strength… but when I heard that we were allowed to test it on human beings… I quit my job immediately…"

"_Meaning…" _Sin said and I nodded.

"I helped create the Deadman virus without even knowing it…"

"_Why would you keep this from us?"_ Julie asked.

"I was going to tell you Julie… on the day that my family died… but… I didn't want to be alone… I consider you girls all family to me…"

"_Still would have been right to tell us. I vote we feed him to the Deadman for punishment."_ Chloe said. I kind of expected that.

"_We aren't going to do that… he has been trying to make the cure for everybody…he has been trying to make up for his sin."_ Julie said.

"_Well we need a way to punish him!"_ Chloe yelled as I laid down on my back.

"_Let's leave him to it for now…"_ and they left the room leaving me with Red.

"_I hope they don't hurt you too much…"_ she said as she then left the room and I sighed. I knew it was a bad idea to tell someone about this… might as well get back to work… maybe I could make something to just kill myself… as I walked back over to the chemicals I started to mix mixtures and heat them up to the appropriate temperature. As I mixed and heated up eventually I found a recipe for something dreadful… that even a drop would kill anything… as I put a drop onto a plant nearby it instantly burst into flames and I then threw some water on it and put it out. As I pulled out a small vial I placed some of the liquid inside as I then labeled it 'napalm' and I did this several more times before I placed them all into pockets inside of my jacket.

As I started to mix once more the door opened and it made me jump and drop a vial. As it hit the ground it created a smokescreen that I started to wave away. As soon as it cleared I quickly remembered the mixture as I turned around and looked at the girls as they were coughing a little. "decided my punishment yet?" they nodded as I sat down and got ready for it. Then Marie and Sin left the room and that left me wondering when I was tackle hugged by Red. "okay… what the hell is going on?" I asked them.

"_We have all decided instead of a punishment… you get a reward…"_ Chloe said. She sounds pissed about this.

"What kind of reward?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"_The pleasurable kind."_ Red answered as I got wide eyed. They don't mean… _"so be ready to have some fun master!"_

"First of all what did I say about calling me master… and secondly… why?" I asked them as Red let me sit up.

"_Because you helped us when you didn't need to… even though you knew what would most likely happen if we found out on our own you still actually told us."_ Julie said.

"But is it right to do it with you all? You all are part Deadman." I asked.

"_Even if it isn't right we are going to do it with you! I'll be glad to know that after they find out you die."_ Chloe said. of course…

"So then what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"_Now…"_ Julie said. _"we take you and make you ours and us yours."_ And with that my jacket was torn off slowly to not rip it as my hat was also taken off as well as my shirt.

"Wait… then who's first?" I asked worriedly and Red was jumping up and down. Of course it would be her… as my pants and underwear were soon torn off they soon took off their own clothes except Chloe left hers on. As I watched Julies armor fall I must say even she looked hot… they must of taken a bath to make themselves look good for me with how long they had left me alone. As soon as Red's clothes were off I must say I forgot something that hasn't changed about her… her skin didn't become gray… it stayed tan colored. Basically the only things that changed about the girls were their minds, language, changed their look, and eye color. Julie's skin was also tan but she had fangs like a vampire and red eyes.

As Red was rubbing against my dick while on top of me with her pussy causing her to moan while Julie positioned herself above my head and I started to lick her and eat her out. As I did with her moaning I watched out of the corner of my eyes as she just grinned in the corner sitting in a chair. As Red continued to rub herself against my dick soon it was fully erect. "question for you Red." She looked at me as she got ready to suck on my dick but with her mouth closed. "how old are you anyway?"

"_I am 16 master…"_ so that makes me a pedophile. As she started to suck on my cock I watched as Chloe raised her hand as two no headed snakes rose out from behind her. One was about 5 centimeters think while the other was about an inch to two inches think. As I watched them they soon went behind Red as I heard her give a yelp as she then arched her back causing her to stop sucking my dick and I looked to find that both of the snakes were inside of her ass pumping in and out at different intervals. When one went in the other went out.

As she arched her back soon the snakes pulled out and Red looked at me seductively. As she raised herself she soon placed my dick at her pussy entrance before she started to slowly go downwards as my dick slowly entered her body. As my dick hit her hymen she then forced herself downwards causing me to break her hymen also causing her to squirm a little. As she soon got used to my size she then started to slowly go up and down. As she did I then started once more at eating out Julie once more. As they both moaned at once causing me to become horny as ever and soon Julie cummed into my mouth.

As I swallowed all of her cum she soon got off of me as I soon cummed into Red's pussy at the same time she orgasmed. As she took my entire load when she got off some of my cum leaked out of her as she walked away Julie replaced where she was as she then started to go down onto my dick slowly which I was surprised at because I had cummed.

As my dick touched her hymen she soon thrust herself downwards as she broke it with a little whimper coming out of her mouth. When she started to go up and down Chloe walked over and started to kiss me. As she kissed me she forced her tongue into my mouth and I let it explore my mouth as we kissed. As she kissed me Red walked over and started to lick me behind my ear as she nibbled on my ear a little causing a slight moan to break out. _"You like that… don't you master…"_ she said into my ear as she continued to do so.

As Julie cummed all over my dick she continued to ride me until I eventually cummed inside of her. As she pulled herself off me as well Chloe soon had me sit up and then directed me over to a chair… and she started to give me a fucking lap dance… as she danced I watched as she removed her battle bra and then her battle panties. (Please don't ask why she calls them that. Last time I called them just bra and panties I was hung from the window by snakes) as she finished taking them off she soon then planted me onto the chair as she then looked at me and inserted my dick into her pussy as she broke her hymen without hesitation. If she was angry at this would she even be this assertive?

As she continued to ram my dick into her I moaned as she did a little and I watched as Red and Julie watched from the bed with smiles on their faces. As she kept on going and going I soon cummed into her as she only kept on going. Soon I felt her pussy clench and she then cummed as well. As she pulled herself off of me I was panting while the 3 of them were smiling but also panting a little. "I'm going to be getting a lot of this aren't I?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as they nodded. "Well Shiiiiiiiit." As they put back on their clothes Red helped me get back into mine since I couldn't feel my legs at all and I thanked her for it.

"_So any progress with the chemicals?"_ Julie asked me.

"I did until you all opened the door and I dropped the only vial." I said as they all sighed. "But luckily I remember the mixture. But we are going to need to get a lot more chemicals sooner or later." they nodded.

"_So now what?"_ Red asked.

"For now we will need to be ready." They nodded as the door opened.

"Drake?" I heard Twilight say.

"I'm here. Come on in." as she did the girls walked out as she became a pony. "Whatcha need?"

"I wanted to actually thank you for helping us…" I smiled.

"I would help any that I consider a friend. Don't know why Julie said she thought the last three words 'we will die' had more meaning to it." I said waving my hands a little as she paled a little but the color quickly returned to her face.

"Yeah… right…" note to self. Find out if Julie was right. "So where do you think we should look?"

"Well if we could get to the secret laboratory at the white house I might be able to try and create a magic locater. Might take me a while but I think I could do it since magic is new to this world." She smiled. "The only bad news is all the Deadman we will have to go through to get there. We have about a 50 to 100 mile journey I think." She put her head down. "But I know we will make it with little to no injury." She brought her head back up and smiled.

"Then when are we going to leave?" she asked me.

"Hopefully tomorrow morning. The sooner we leave in the morning the farther we can get before night."

"Why did you say night was bad again?" she then asked me as I lead her over to the window in time for the Deadman in secret to come out of the buildings.

"That's why… they love the night more than anything… perfect for hunting since they can see if the dark and their prey can't… and their prey is us." I told her. "They also get stronger thanks to the moonlight. It like rejuvenates them… makes them act a little human to trick us when they get enough of it… I lost many friends to their tricks and I am not willing to let you all die as well." She smiled.

"And we won't let you die." I smiled when I heard a screech come from one of them and as I looked out the window I immediately grabbed my gun.

"GIRLS! WE GOT A MUNE!" I yelled as I put on my gear and ran out the door and ran with the girls down the stairs and we exited the building. As I opened fire and caused the Deadman to all swarm at us as the girls did their job of keeping them away from the door. Since the girls were bigger targets for the Deadman they would be the ones targeted while I fetched the muny. As I ran into the alley I hefted my gun and shot the heads off of the level 1's and I ran over to her. "It's alright. Come on we need to get you to safety before the girls are overrun." As she nodded I noticed she had cat ears and very small claws as well as a cat tail. Guess she was turned part cat.

As we ran out of the alley I opened fire once more on the horde of Deadman. Killing with every bullet to the head. as me and the girl got into the building I gave the girls cover fire as they got inside and I then closed the steel door and barricaded it. I then ran up the stairs and then dropped my gun off. "Sin check her." I said as she ran and collected a first aid kit and then ran back over to the girl as she got to work on her wounds. "Let me know when she is done so I can talk to her." Sin nodded as I walked over to the window and watched as the Deadman down below continued to bang on the steel door. "Stupid zombies…"

"What did you mean by mune?" Twilight asked me as she walked over to me in human form.

"I call the ones infected by the virus but still have their human mind and some human characteristics mune's. That's what the girls are and if this one decides to join us I would be able to hopefully find a cure for her as well." She nodded. "Did you let your friends know the plan for tomorrow?" she nodded. "Well then tell them to get some rest. We will need to be at our full strengths tomorrow." As she walked away I looked outside to find the Deadman now eating their fallen brothers and sisters and I only smiled. Give them a Deadman and even if they were a brother or sister they will eat them if they are weak.

As I watched soon Sin walked over. "She done?" she nodded as I walked over to her. "Listen… we are not going to hurt you… see these 5?" I said motioning towards the girls and she nodded. "They are just like you… they all have a chance to be cured…" she smiled. "It's all up to you if you want to come with me. Because where we are going… there would be a chance to cure everyone." She smiled bigger. "So I'm guessing you want to come?" she hugged me. "Then you might as well get some sleep. Julie if you could make sure that everything is packed for tomorrow." She looked at me confused.

"_Where are we going?"_ she asked me.

"We are going to the white house. To get to the secret laboratory underneath it."

"_You can understand her?"_ the girl asked.

"Just like I can understand you." She gasped. "As I said I won't hurt you and I am not a Deadman. Or at least I hope so. Being around the girls a lot helped me figure out how to speak Deadman." She smiled.

"_So when we leaving?" _Julie then asked me.

"as soon as the sun comes up." as they walked away I showed the girl where she could sleep and I then set up my sleeping bag and I fell asleep… listening to the Deadman eating their fallen.


	3. Chapter 3

"_WAKE UP!" _I heard as I was kicked in my side.

"What the fuck was that for Julie?!" I yelled.

"_They broke down the doors!"_ she then said and immediately I scurried out of my sleeping bag and grabbed my gun.

"Is anyone else awake?!" I asked loading my gun.

"_They just broke them down now! You and I are the only ones!" _she said.

"Wake them all up! We are moving out now! Night or not!" as she ran I ran through the door and to the stairs as I opened fire on the Deadman coming up the stairs. As I killed them I noticed there was a lot more then what I saw last night but all I did was open fire. As I opened fire I was soon joined by Julie who now had a gun. "I didn't know you could shoot a gun!" I yelled over my gun.

"_Been practicing in secret!"_ she yelled as she opened fire as well.

"Is everyone awake?!" I yelled as I kicked a Deadman down the stairs into several approaching Deadman.

"_Yes! They are all getting packed up!" _ She yelled.

"We need to fall back to the door! I don't know where all these sons of bitchs came from but I rather not find out!" as we backed our way back through the door we kept on firing on the Deadman. As soon as we got through the door I braced it with my back as they pounded against it. "Chloe initiate extraction!" as she lead the others into the other room I opened up the mail slot and I started to fire into the horde of them all. As their knees buckled down giving me chances to shoot their heads soon a small pile of bodies laid at the door. "How's extraction coming?!" I yelled as I braced the door once more and reloaded my gun.

"_They are on the opposite rooftop we are supposed to go!"_ Marie yelled and I cursed my luck.

"Tell the ponies to grab guns and Julie show them how to use them quickly! Looks like we will be here for a looooong while!" I yelled as I opened fire through the slot once more.

As I opened fire I pulled out one of the orange vials I had in my jacket and I opened the door slightly and threw it at the stairs as it exploded into a napalm as I then quickly closed the door. "That will kill them for now but will also weaken the door. " I muttered as I ran up the other flight of stairs that only went up and I reached the rooftop and started to open fire with the others. "Chloe! How fast is your reaction time?!"

"_By about a few seconds!"_ she yelled.

"Damn… if only it was a split second!" I yelled.

"_Are you doubting my skills peasant?!" _she yelled and I sighed.

"Just be ready for when I say now!" I yelled as I pulled out orange vial as well as two others.

"What are those?!" Twilight yelled as I threw them at our evac rooftop.

"Now Chloe! Start throwing us over!" I yelled as she did so as the napalm struck first as it killed the Deadman instantly and then the smokes hit. As Chloe threw over Julie and the girl they started to fend off the Deadman on the rooftop. "Get everyone else over there Chloe! I'll be last!" I then yelled as she did so. There was so many of them pouring out of the stair way. As she finished throwing everyone across I looked at her as we back up near the edge. "Go!"

"_What about you peasant?!" _she yelled.

"just fucking go!" as she got over there I threw another napalm as I then backed up and then took a sprinting start as I jumped off the ledge and I grabbed hold of the other edge. As I tried to pull myself up my hands then slipped as I started to fall only for Julie and the girl to grab my arms and pull me up. As I got onto the roof I looked to find the Deadman trying to get to us only to fall off the building. "How much stuff do we have?" I asked.

"_We have everything except for the chemicals."_ Marie told me as I sighed.

"Then I guess what vials I have we will have to use." They all nodded. "Any injuries?" they all shook their heads. "We need to get moving now!" as we all grabbed bags we all ran down the stairs and broke out into the street just in time for the Deadman from the other building break out. "RUN!" as we all started to run down the street with me in the back shooting every few minutes we went down many twists and curves as the moon just got higher into the sky.

As we turned a corner we all instantly moved out of the way as an attack helicopter barreled through. "I thought I killed that son of a bitch!" I yelled as we all started to run once more as soon as it was about 50 feet away. As I opened fire on it I spotted an unturned army uniform body up ahead and I smiled when I saw what was on its belt. As we ran past I stopped at the body and pulled off the grenade belt and I started to run once more as I pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin. "Everyone get down!" I yelled as they jumped onto the ground and I tossed the grenade in the air in the path of the giant Deadman and it went into its mouth as it flew past us and after it got about 50 feet away it exploded like the other one did. "Move move move!" I yelled as I helped the others up and we started to run once more when a Deadman on a bike sped past us and then soon many others as we reached the debris of the helicopter Deadman. "Couriers!"

As they circled us and kept us trapped I tried to shoot them but they were too fast for my bullets. As I only continued to open fire I watched as we started to become surrounded by all the Deadman. "We are fucked!" I yelled as I tossed a grenade into the crowd and it exploded creating an opening for us as it blasted several couriers off their bikes and destroying the bikes completely. "Through the opening!" I yelled as we started to run once more. As we ran eventually we reached a large abandoned building. "Inside!" I yelled as we burst past the giant steel doors. "Chloe! Marie! Close those doors!" as they did so when they were closed and the Deadman could be heard pounding on it I assessed the door. "Several feet thick… they aren't going to be getting in here so easily…"

"Drake?" I heard from behind me and I turned and got wide eyed when I saw a bunch of people with weapons pointed at us and I then recognized the girl up front.

"Lara?" she ran over and started to hug me as I hugged her back. "It's been what? Like 10 years since I last saw you?"

"Good to see that you profited during all this. How's the family?" she asked and I put my head down. "Sorry… I didn't know…" she said.

"You know this guy Lara?" a little girl asked running over.

"This is my friend drake, Oliver. We were best friends when we were younger." She said.

"His horde doesn't look so tough." She then said.

"That's because I don't fight street fights with them little one. Chloe! Make sure that they can't get through and make sure there's not another one of those damn attack helicopters!" she used her snakes to get up high as she took a look.

"You got a Cleopatra!" the girl said.

"Her name is Chloe. And if you try anything funny with my friends and I will end you… even if you are a little girl!" she flinched a little at that. "But what happened to New York? Last I heard it was staying strong."

"It fell 3 days ago. We have been running ever since trying to find the one that killed the attack helicopter." Lara told me.

"How did you hear I did that? As far as I know me and them are the only survivors here in DC." I said motioning over to the other worlders.

"You're the one that took it out?!" the girl screeched out.

"And I had to take out another one on our way here. Its armor may be tough but not on its insides." I said as I tossed a grenade in my right hand up and down like a baseball before attaching it back to the belt. "Marie start getting our supplies handed out to them! They might need them!"

"_Okay!"_ She yelled as she brought some of our packs over to them.

"Is anybody injured?" I asked.

"Only a few." She said.

"Sin get the first aid kit for the wounded!" she grabbed a first aid kit.

"They follow your orders like they are family… not actual Deadman." The girl said.

"That's because they are only infected by 11 percent of it. They got the powers of Deadman and their mind is semi scrambled as well as their speech but their appearances hardly change. Just picked her up earlier in the night." I said looking at the cat girl as she helped Marie with the supplies. "Think I might call her lucky."

"I can't believe you actually name your Deadman." The girl said.

"Because I consider them family to me ever since the attack helicopter took my family. As soon as morning comes me and the girls are out of here." Lara looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I'm about a fourth of the way to creating a cure to those that can be cured. I'm trying to get to the secret laboratory under the white house."

"How do you know about that?" the girl asked me.

"Cause I worked there… no more questions." They nodded as I walked over to Sin who was working on an ankle. "How bad Sin?"

"_Just a sprain… should heal up nicely."_

"She says it's just a sprain so it isn't broken." The woman looked at me amazed.

"You can understand them?" she asked and I nodded.

"You get to know your Deadman and soon you can understand them." She smiled as I walked over to human Celestia.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked.

"hopefully in the morning… the white house should have a secret defense system to help us survive there as well as evacuation tunnels in case we need to get out of there… there was so many Deadman tonight then there has ever been tonight." I told her.

"What about your friend and her friends?" she asked me.

"There was something that had happened long ago that I think she forgot about or else she wouldn't be this friendly. We used to date when we were 10. But she broke my heart a week later after I bought her a very expensive necklace… ever since we had been friends but she still broke my heart that day…" I told her.

"Why did she break up with you?" she asked me.

"Because her father told her to… and she agreed with it right away… I forgave her for that but she still broke my heart…" I told her. "Ever since I moved away I have been thinking about her. That was… until I met the girls." She smiled. "They showed me that broken hearts can be amended."

"We know what you did with them." She said with a smile as I looked at her with no color in my face. "And we know you like them back." I smiled as color returned to my face.

"So how are you and the others doing?" I asked her.

"We have all been progressing well. Even after what Twilight told us what you were willing to do to help us." I smiled.

"Well you are all my friends' right?" she nodded.

"_Hello drake."_ I heard the girl tell me as I turned around and smiled when I saw her.

"Hello lucky." She put on a confused face.

"_Lucky?"_ she asked.

"Hope you don't mind I call you that. I doubt you remember your real name." she nodded. "How are things going over there?"

"_Some of the male humans have been hitting on us… but Julie quickly stopped them by almost biting out one of their necks."_ She answered.

"Well good for her!" I said with a smile.

"_I have a question."_ I looked at her. _"Why did you help me when you didn't need to?"_

"Because everyone deserves a chance lucky… everyone… no matter what they are… what they did… or what they do… everyone deserves to have a second chance in life." She smiled at my answer.

"_Well thank you for helping me."_ I nodded.

"Drake!" I heard and I turned to find Lara running over.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"We got trouble approaching from the front!" she said and I looked out a window and immediately grabbed my gun.

"Get everyone able to move out! Now!" I yelled as I loaded the gun. A fucking grim reaper… here? As everyone scurried around packing up their supplies Lara ran back over to me as I handed the last man a weapon.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going somewhere me and the girls are heading that I told you about. We are heading to the white house." She only nodded as she ran back over to the group and started to talk to them while I came up with a strategy against the reaper.

Big… uses a giant scythe… legendary… known as the reaper of the world…

As I put my gear back on the giant doors creaked as a large slash appeared that was see threw going diagonal. We all stopped and looked at it. "Weapons up at the door!" I yelled as I hefted my own weapon and took aim. As another slash appeared at the door going the opposite way soon the doors went flying as one of the chunks killed a man on impact. As we all opened fire at the door as the Deadman poured in I watched as the reaper just stayed floating at the doors. "Chloe evacuation plan improve!" I yelled as she used her snakes to get high up and then started to lift the young ones with their mothers up first to the scaffolding. Soon it was just me and the other men with guns. "Julie you are in charge! Get them to the white house! We will meet you there!"

"_But!"_ she yelled.

"I SAID DO IT!" I yelled as I tossed threw grenades at the door as they all started to run as the explosions went off.

"What do we do?" one of the men asked me as I pulled out a vile. "What is that?" and then I threw it as it hit the door and the napalm exploded.

"now… we run…" as we started to run we soon found an exit and we left and I could see the giant group up ahead running for their lives as some level 1's and level 2's chased them. "Watch your fire! Don't hit any of the group!" I said as we opened fire with short controlled bursts as I used my gun and fired headshots with the single bullet mode. As I got headshot after headshot one of the men screamed as an elephant grabbed him with its trunk before eating it. "Shit RUN!" I yelled as we did. As we fired behind us as we ran we soon got the Deadman chasing the group off of them as they then came charging at us.

"Open fire only in front of us!" I yelled as we all did… mowing down every Deadman in our path in the progress. As we ran there was a loud screech as a man was cut in half and I looked back to find the reaper floating after us.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

"Keep on going!" I yelled as I came to a stop and I opened fire on the Deadman chasing us as I slowly backed up at the same time. Courier… dead… bank robber… dead… reaper… very very pissed off at moment. As I kept on firing soon the number of Deadman came to 3…

2…

1…

"SHIT!" I yelled as I ducked a swing from the reapers scythe. As I stood back up I kicked it in its chest only for me to go flying backwards into a lamppost. As I felt some of my bones break I looked up in time for the scythe to come swinging at me and I blacked out as it was swung.

When I next opened my eyes I looked around and found the entire area I was in was destroyed… half a building collapsed on itself… road destroyed entirely as well as hydrants broken and spewing water… and I gasped when I looked down as it caused me to fall off. "How…" I muttered as I scurried back on my butt with my feet and hands. "How are you dead…" I muttered as I stared at the dead reaper. Its scythe was glowing in its hand and then the scythe soon disappeared and I felt a scorching heat on my right arm. As I pulled back the sleeve I gasped when I saw something on the bottom of my arm… was a black circle… with a black scythe in it… "What the fuck is going on!" I yelled as I got out of the debris and I started to walk down the street gripping my arm which was still in pain.

As I walked I eventually got out of the area of destruction and back into the normal city. The time it took me to walk out of there had been an hour. As I continued to walk I found my backpack all torn up but still usable as well as my gun which was sliced in half. As I picked up my backpack I left the gun on the ground as I started to run in that direction. As I ran soon the pain in my arm stopped and I let go of it as questions went through my mind.

What is the symbol on my arm?

How did the grim reaper die?

How am I even alive?

As I was running I noticed that the sun was starting to come up and I sighed with relief. At least the others are hopefully safe. If they aren't I would not be able to live with myself. As I kept on running I soon found a body on the ground and I ran over to it and found it bleeding but the person was dead. "Fresh…" I muttered as I stood up when I noticed he was laying on a gun. As I flipped the man over onto his back I grabbed the gun and wiped it off a little as I checked its ammo and I then threw it down. He put up a good fight if he used up all of his ammo.

As I started to run once more I felt like I was now running faster than I was before… I could feel myself growing stronger then I was before… and then there was more pain in my arm as I then tumbled on the ground and stopped tumbling on my stomach. As I slowly got up I looked at my arm again to find 3 more circles. One with a running stickman… another with a snake… and another with a fist pounding the ground. "What's wrong with me… why do I feel like this… why do I feel so powerful when I don't want power…" I muttered as I stood back up and started to run once more but I was faster this time. In the blink of an eye I was 3 blocks down when I tripped and I tumbled as my speed caused me to tumble another block until I crashed into a wall with a loud crack.

As I slowly got back up I gasped when I found I had no injuries from me crashing into the wall and leaving behind a giant ass crater. "God… please tell me what is wrong with me and please stop it…" I said putting my hands together and prayed quickly before I started to run once more when I found another body… that of a small girl… as I stopped at the body I found the body still bleeding and dead… just like the last one… "What's going on?" I muttered. "why would a Deadman come… kill someone… and then just leave their body untouched… when a Deadman would eat the body or infect it… and there aren't even any wounds on her except for blood on the face and the looks of her being forced to spew blood from her mouth…" as I asked myself questions there was a loud roar and I then heard some gunfire but as I stood up the gunfire suddenly stopped when there was a sharp scream and then even that cut off.

As I just started to run away from the body I soon made it down another 5 blocks when gunfire rang out from in front of me and then through the fog I watched as a group of men in skull masks were shooting into the fog. I watched as something grabbed the first man and then went off with him as he screamed and it soon disappeared before it came and claimed the others' lives. As it stood slouched looking at the body's I drew in a breath in hopes it didn't see me but it then turned its head and then it was suddenly in front of me. As I stood there shocked it looked over my face with a cocked head. This was a Deadman I never seen before… never before in my life… I could see it was a female and its face was white and it had on ragged white clothes. Its eyes were pure red and I mean its entire eye was red.

As it continued to look over me it soon gave a screech and I flinched but no attack came. As I opened them I looked to find it was gone and I looked around frantically for it when there was another pain on my arm and I pulled back my sleeve to find another circle with a crown in it. "Someone please tell me what's going on…" I muttered as I then started to run once more. As I ran and ran I watched as no other Deadman appeared on the street… no Deadman on the sides… not even in the air. Something isn't right… I swear I have been running for 10 miles and I don't feel tired at all… and there was always a Deadman out… but why isn't there… as I was running I heard gunfire… lots… and lots… of gunfire coming from far up ahead.

As I started to run again I found that I had exited the city and I now was in the forest. There was explosions… loud booms… fire… all coming from above the trees up ahead. As I ran through the trees I met up with an all-out warzone between the army… and a giantess Minotaur. "get out of here!" one of the sergeants yelled at me as I felt myself black out once more when I saw a tank come flying at us.

When I opened my eyes I immediately shut them… because my eyes… had looked at a dead body with a sword through it… and the sword was in my hands. As I slowly opened them I looked around at the bloodied battlefield. Everything was covered in blood and there were body parts everywhere. I then looked down once more and found I was also on top… of the Minotaur. "What the fucking hell is going on!" I yelled as I gripped my head as another searing pain went through my arm and I looked at it to find a two sided axe. "God please help me in my time of need…" I then said as I then started to run through the bloodied land and threw giant blood puddles.

As I was running I stopped once I was far enough away and I sat down under a tree. "Why is this happening…"

**MY CHAMION…**

"Shit! Who's there?!" I yelled looking around.

**I… AM THE FIRST DEADMAN I… AM YOUR KING!**

"You are not my fucking kill! What the fuck did you even do to me?!" I yelled still looking around.

**YOU… HAVE BEEN INFECTED BY MY VIRUS! YOU ARE SLOWLY BECOMING A DEADMAN! YOU WILL SOON KILL THE ENTIRE PLANET!**

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled as I started to run.

**YOU CANT ESCAPE ME MY SON! YOU CANT ESCAPE YOUR DESTINY! SOONER OR LATER YOUR BLOODLUST WILL TAKE OVER AND YOUR TRANSFORMATION WILL BE COMPLETE!**

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as I then ran straight into a pole and I fell onto my back as I groaned. Why… and how… how did all of this happen to me? And why to me? As I sat back up I heard screaming and yelling and that was when I noticed the area… I was near the white house…


	4. Chapter 4

As I got back up and looked around I must say that I must have traveled quite a distance here. As I carefully climbed to the top of a collapsed building I looked at gasped. There was an army of Deadman attacking the white house while very few men were shooting into the crowd and trying to kill as many as they could. What do I do…

**EMBRACE YOUR POWER!**

"I thought I told you to fuck off!" I said as I started to think.

**YOU MAY NOT BELEIVE ME… BUT YOU CAN ONLY DEFEAT THEM WITH THE POWER THAT HAS BEEN GIFTED TO YOU!**

"Fine alright. Anything to save them."

**Good… look at your arm…**

I looked at it.

**Each of those markings means you have been given the power of the Deadman you either killed which it has to be high enough level for this to happen… or you mated with them. You see those weapon marks?**

"Yes I do." I said looking at the scythe and the axe.

**Just touch one of them with your thumb… and said weapon would appear in hand and you will gain the power and strength of the Deadman that you killed.**

"Yeah question… why me?" I asked as I started to decide.

**Because you are the one thing that I need… the one thing that is perfect… the human that can stay human… and yet be considered a Deadman… you must defeat the one that says is the real king… and then you will rule over them all…**

"Fine…" and with that I placed my thumb against the scythe and then immediately I felt power take hold of me as I watched my body began black with shadows and darkness. As I looked at my body it was like it was on fire but the fire was black and it didn't hurt or burn. As I held out my hand the reapers scythe appeared and I looked at the metal to find that my eyes had turned pure red. Like that Deadman that killed the guys in the skull masks. As I finished looking at myself I spun the scythe around I then crouched down as I then jumped causing me to launch at sonic speed and I landed with a boom in the middle of the large horde.

"_So the reaper has decided to join us!"_ I heard as I then opened my eyes and stood up with the scythe behind my neck and my arms over them.

"REAPER SLASH!" I yelled as I spun the scythe around my front with a front right slash as I cut down many Deadman.

"_Kill the betrayer!" _I then heard as I started to swing the scythe around in ways I never thought possible. As my weapon made kill after kill and swing after swing soon I was roundhoused in the head as it sent me flying towards the white house and I crashed into one of the pillars causing it to fall to the ground on top of me. As I punched my fist out of the rubble as I then burst out of it. I then found tons of bullets shot into me but my body only ignored the pain as I looked at the men and they all stopped firing as I turned back at the Deadman and I found the one that had roundhouse kicked me in the face. As I crouched down and jumped I slammed into her as we flew into the Deadman either sending them flying or killing them on impact. As we crashed on the ground and I tumbled onto one knee as she landed on her feet like 50 feet away.

She had on a red dress with long pig tail hair that was coated with blood and made it look red and she had a small scepter. I know this Deadman. Lollipop Goth… epic no plus… kicks are superior to its other attacks.

As we stared down each other she soon charged me as I charged her. As my weapons base connected with her scepter she then roundhouse kicked me again sending me flying once more as I crashed into the ground. As I stood back up I was then kicked into the ground but when she tried to kick me again I grabbed her foot and brought my elbow down onto it causing me to rip her leg from knee down as I then threw it off to the side. And as she fell onto the ground I gripped both of her arms and ripped them off as well as she screeched out in pain causing all of the Deadman to stop and watch as I then put my foot to her head and I then crushed it with only a little force. As I did so there was no sound at all… until there was a searing pain in my arm and I then looked at it and there was another circle with a picture of a shoe and I smiled as 3 beings appeared 10 feet in front of me. _"Who are you grim reaper?!"_ the lead one yelled.

"I'm the one that's going to hunt all of you mother fuckers down for destroying my home… and killing my family!" I yelled. "So tell your supposed king that I will come for him!" and with that they disappeared as all of the Deadman started to run away. "When does this run out?"

**Should run out when you want it to.**

"Well is there a reason why I am the size of a 16 year old?" I asked.

**Because you were one of the first that I had infected with the virus… the virus in you had to mature until earlier last night when it was strong enough to actually show.**

"You got a lot of explaining to do."

**I will answer all of your questions… my son…**

Now that didn't sound creepy as hell. As I walked back to the white house still in reaper form and the men with guns tried to shoot me but their bullets didn't affect me. As I entered the white house I was encountered by two people in suits. "Please come with us." one of them said as I followed them into the place I had once came for a good reason… and then came again for a bad reason. As I walked in I found the president talking on the phone but he hung up as soon as he saw me.

"I thought you said we had reinforcements Jenkins! Not a Deadman!" he yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled and they all pointed their guns at me as he looked at me surprised.

"A Deadman that can speak!" he said amazed.

"Also a Deadman that used to be your employee. Listen. I got a few friends I need to cure… and I need to borrow the laboratory." He looked at me with a straight face.

"We don't have a laboratory." He then told me.

"Designation 3-1-6-7." He got wide eyed.

"That's…"

"Yep! Scientist drake at your service." I said as I reverted back to human.

"But how?" he asked.

"Let's just say I was chosen long ago for something that needs to be done… and I need the lab to help me." He nodded.

"Captain Jenkins." One of the army soldiers in the room stood at attention. "Give clearance to drake for the labs… if he needs anything get it to him."

"Are you sure we can trust him sir? He is a Deadman?" and with that I glared at him.

"a Deadman that was chosen by the very virus that has lived for god knows how long…" he quickly got a look of fear into his eyes as he lead me to a wall and then opened a secret panel and then typed in a code and then the door slid open to reveal stairs. "Tell the guards to keep an eye out for a large group of people with 6 Deadman with them… those are friends… if they are in trouble let me know immediately." He nodded as I walked down the stairs and into the very lab I had used to help create the virus. As I walked over to the chemical fridge I opened it and grabbed multiple chemicals before I then walked over to my old work station and that's exactly what I did… work.

Hard to believe that the president is still alive after all of this. Surprised that the white house is even standing. As I mixed and heated as well as poured chemicals in with one another I was soon at the point that I was at before I had mated with Red, Chloe, and Julie. As I poured multiple batches of the chemical into different vials I then took one vial and I mixed another chemical into it and immediately it exploded into very thick smoke.

As I waved my arm around to dissipate it when it was all clear I coughed to get the remains of it out of my system as I then picked up another vial and I poured a different chemical in. as I did so there was a sudden loud noise and it caused me to drop both vials as it created another smokesplosion. As I did it again I turned around to find a soldier with an AK. "Guard spotted a giant group of survivors plus Deadman near the memorial." I nodded as I ran past him and then out of the building as I started to run through the city at super speed. As I ran I then skidded to a stop when the Washington memorial came into site. As I rolled up my sleeve I then put my thumb against the scythe once more and I crouched down and jumped once more into the small army of Deadman following the others.

As I crashed into them and started to lay havoc on them the group of survivors had stopped and watched me do my work on the Deadman. As I sliced the body of a Deadman straight down I then turned and looked at the survivors as the men with guns looked at me with their weapons raised. As I walked towards them they opened fire but my body only caused the bullets to bounce harmlessly off of me. As I reached them they stopped firing. "I want that Deadman!" a fat man said as several Deadman from the group charged me that I didn't recognize and I only made a single swing of my scythe and they all fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Don't take what is actually alive fool…" I then told him as he cowered.

"_Drake?" _ I heard red ask as I smiled and reverted back into a human as they all gasped while they still kept their guns pointed at me.

"Hello!" I said waving my hand with a smile.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Lara yelled.

"okay… found out I was chosen long ago… don't know for what… can turn into a Deadman… and have been working on a cure ever since I got to the white house after I killed off many of a giant army." I said happily.

"_Drake!"_ I heard and I turned around in time for Red to tackle hug me as I only laughed.

"Yes I'm back Red. But before we have our reunion we need to get to the white house. The president does not know I left yet."

"That mother fuckers still alive?" the girl said.

"Yes little girl… he is still alive."

"I'm a boy mo-fo." And I stared at him with surprise.

"Did not see that coming." I then said as Red let me up. "Well let's get going."

For a few hours I traveled with them back to the white house. As soon as we got there I reverted to my reaper form and they let us through. As we traveled into the white house I turned to them all. "Lara I suggest you go talk to the president about the living arrangements." She nodded as she left. "Chloe… you and the others I would like to help me down in the labs. Everyone else I suggest looking around for something to help out with. Except for the mothers with young." As I walked away with the others we soon entered the giant laboratory.

"_So this was where the virus was made…"_ Marie said.

"Yep. So did you lose anyone on the way?" I asked them.

"_We lost a man and a little girl… they disappeared over the night and we don't know what happened to them."_ Sin said.

"Then I had found them… both of them… dead in the streets recently slaughtered… but no wounds on the outside." I answered.

"Then that explains what happened to them." Celestia said.

"Yes."

"But what happened to you to become one of them?" Twilight asked me.

"Killed a grim reaper during a blackout… a mind blackout… then killed a Minotaur during the same thing…" I told them as I got to work on the chemicals.

"_I'm glad you're safe." _Red said as she hugged my arm and I smiled.

"I'm glad that all of you are safe." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek as I then put the chemicals aside for now and I then walked into the device center. "What would a good starter device be… not the diamond locater… maybe the oil locater? No… that's it!" and with that I grabbed a device that I didn't know but its design was perfect. As I walked over into the welding area I grabbed a mask as well as a blow torch and a cutter. As I first cut open its back panel I started to fiddle around with the wires. As I fiddled with them I went and grabbed a container and I brought it back into the room and I started to connect the wires inside of it onto the small cylinder. As soon as the wires were connected I inserted it into the device as I then grabbed one of the vials of chemicals and I then inserted it into a slot as it filled the cylinder.

"Hope to god that this works…" I muttered as I then closed the panel and I then prayed to god as I flicked the switch on and as it turned on I watched as what popped up was a 0 with a percent symbol next to it. As I picked it up and started to turn it around the percentage didn't change. "Well fucking great…" I muttered as I then dropped it onto the ground and then sat down with my head in my hand.

"Is everything alright drake?" I heard and I turned around to find the 8 walking over.

"Yes and no… I got everything right but the device isn't responding… it's supposed to be able to detect magic about a mile away and it detects shit and-"

"Magic detected…" I then heard as I froze as did everyone else as we looked at the device. "Magic detected…" and with that I jumped out of the chair and rushed over to the device and picked it up as it was pointing and it was pointing at Twilight. "Magic percentage… 5 percent." It said and I turned it towards Celestia. "Magic percentage… 10 percent." Then to Luna. "Magic percentage… 7 percent."

"It works thank you god!" I yelled as I flicked the switch off and they were all smiling. "Now it should be easier to look for all of your magic." I said with a smile as they all nodded.

"That's great! But first lets help you with what's happening currently." Celestia said and I nodded.

"And I don't believe my friends have told you their real names yet." Twilight said with a smile.

"Rainbow Dash."

"Rarity."

"Applejack."

"Pinkie Pie!"

"Fl-Fluttershy."

As soon as they all finished I smiled. "Well pleasure to meet you all… again." they smiled. "But are you sure you want to help?" they nodded.

"You helped us drake. So it would be right to help you." I smiled.

"What's going on?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask and I turned to find Red at the door.

"Hello Red." She smiled.

"hello." I froze as I looked at her.

"You… can speak human!" I said amazed.

"Chloe… messed with your chemicals a little and some got into my mouth…" she said.

"This is great! Now everyone can understand you!" she smiled. "Well lets go and see how much of a mess Chloe made first of all." As we walked out of the room with the device I soon found the girls all on the floor sitting up rubbing their heads.

"What happened?" lucky asked.

"you can all talk human now thanks to Chloe… bad news is I got to remake what progress I made." I said with a sigh.

"sorry." Chloe said with a smile.

"At least now everyone can understand you all." They all smiled as I helped them all up.

"Mr. Drake!" I heard and I turned to find a soldier at the steps. "The president wants to see you!" I nodded as I walked with him through the halls after we went up the steps and we soon entered the office.

"Yes Mr. President?" I asked.

"I believe we need to talk to you about that Deadman that you had encountered and killed." He said and I nodded as I sat down. "Have you heard of the big four?"

"No I can't say that I have." I told him.

"The big four are the ones in charge of most of the Deadman army's. The Deadman you had killed was one of their captains. The name of its leader was yuki onna. She is the weakest of the big four. She has two other captains which are named Yamatono Orochi, and Alluring Maiko."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"Because we believe you are the only one that can find them and kill them all. She has attacked this place many times by her… and we believe she will attack again soon… very… soon." He said.

"So you want me to kill her as well as her captains?" he nodded. "What if I can turn her to our side?"

"Your orders are to kill her drake… not… to negotiate with her." He said sternly.

"Well fuck you then… the government is dead remember? Laws don't exist anymore so that means I don't have to do what you said." the guys in the room with weapons all pointed them at me as I put a thumb to my arm and went into my reaper form. "Just fucking try it…" I then told them.

"Fine… try what you will… just know that the next time you return you will be considered an enemy." He said and I only smiled my pure white teeth.

"Then I will consider you my enemy as well…" and with that I walked out of the room and back down into the labs where I found everyone talking.

"Your back!" Red said with glee and a smile as I smiled as well as I reverted back into human form.

"Why were you in your reaper form?" lucky asked me.

"Because I had to prove a point to the president. So how are things going down here?" I asked.

"We prevented Chloe from messing with your chemicals anymore." Julie said with a smile.

"Thank you." Chloe pouted. "I rather not have the lab be exploded thank you." She only smiled as I walked over and got back to work on the chemicals.

"We are going to go check and see if they need help up there." Twilight said as she and the others walked up the stairs leaving me alone… or so I thought.

"Drake?" I heard and I turned to find lucky.

"Yes lucky?" I asked her.

"I… wanted to say thanks again." I smiled.

"Anything to help those that need it." She smiled as she started to hug me when she did something surprising… she kissed me…

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I had talked it over with the other three… and they said I could have you for a while… and then be a mate with them with you…" she said seductively as I gulped. Well I am fuuuuuuucked. As she started to kiss me once more I soon felt her hand rubbing against my dick slowly but surely as it slowly became erect. As soon as it stopped growing she then crouched down and unbuttoned my pants and then pulled them as well as my underwear down. As my dick popped out she licked her lips seductively as she then started to stroke it with just one hand.

As she did so she used her tongue to lick my head all around before giving a lick upwards causing a moan to escape me a little. She then started to lick up and down my shaft causing another moan to come out of my mouth over a long period of time. She then put her mouth over my dicks head as she then started to slowly and gently suck on it, causing my moan to get a little bit louder.

She then started to thrust my entire dick into her mouth and then slowly pulling back. Fast suck… slow return. As she continued to give me a blowjob she slowly increased her speed as I only moaned until I eventually cummed into her mouth and she took it all with only a trickles escaping on the side of her lips. As she pulled her mouth off she looked up at me as she swallowed a few times before she then licked all around her lips and got the little that had escaped her mouth. "your delicious…" she then said as she then stood up she slowly took off her panties and then her bra to tease me before she lifted her right leg and set her foot down on the table as her hand fiddled with my dick near her pussy as it rubbed against it with its head.

Eventually she placed it at her pussy and started to go down on my dick. As my dick entered her she moaned until I reached her hymen and she broke through it. As she started to whimper at first I reassured her before she then started to slowly go up and down as her moans of pleasure replaced her tears of pain.

As she went faster and faster I soon grabbed her ass cheeks and started to thrust myself into her as she came down causing her to yelp at first but then those were also replaced by moans of pleasure. As I continued to ram into her as she rammed downwards I could feel the end stretching around my dick. "I… can feel you… in my womb…" she muttered through her loud moans as my dick continued to pound her. Soon she cummed but before I could cum she stopped as she got off and then put her elbows and hands onto the table and she waved that pretty little ass of hers as she looked at me seductively. As I grabbed her cheeks I then rammed myself into her pussy (pun not intended) and she yelped the first second until she was almost screaming with pleasure.

"Harder… faster!" she said and I complied as I obeyed her commands and rammed into her harder and faster causing her to scream out from all the pleasure she was getting. Thank god these walls are soundproof or else I would be killed for having sex with a Deadman. As I rammed into her one last time I finally cummed at the same time she did. As our juices mixed with one another I pulled out and smiled at her as she was panting and smiling back. As I put back on my underwear and pants she put back on her bra and panties. After we quickly cleaned up I then walked back upstairs with her to find three smiling familiar girls. "Remind me to get revenge on you three…" they all smiled as I watched lucky walk off with them and I soon watched as they were encountered by the fat guy from before and I then watched as lucky and Chloe smiled when suddenly the fat guy was on his knees. I watched as Chloe and lucky talked about a few things before the fat guy started to run but soon returned… with a fucking red ball of yarn? I watched as lucky slapped the ball of yarn out of her hand as the guy ran away and returned this time with a blue ball of yarn… what the fuck?

As I only shook my head to get whatever was happening out of my mind I walked outside and sat down under a nearby tree. "Okay start talking…"

**Long ago I tasked myself to purge this planet of humans… so I decided to create a virus… I used it on myself and I turned into the first Deadman… then I started to infect others with the same strain.**

"Explain a little bit better please." I asked.

**You… are the only one that has control over the strain that was given to you long ago. So I took it upon myself to place the mark on you.**

"Which one? I got several…" I muttered.

**The crown… whenever you decide to just accept your destiny… all you got to do is place your thumb to the crown and everything you earned… everything… will change you into a full on Deadman… but be warned you have a time limit…**

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

**I mean that soon this world will be no more… I mean that either you turn and live… or don't turn… and the entire world will die be destroyed…**

"What?! How?" I asked worried.

**Why don't you ask your pony friends…?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Chloe… where the hell are they…" I asked as I walked back into the white house and she pointed downstairs which I immediately stormed into. As I reached the bottom I glared at the 8. "What the hell aren't you telling me?" I asked glaring at them as they looked at me confused.

"What do you-"

"That we are all going to die! That the entire mother… fucking… world… would be fucking destroyed!" they paled. "Yeah! I fucking know!"

"h-how?" Twilight asked.

"Tell that to the voice in my head! Cleared things up niiiiice and easy." I said angrily.

"We wanted to tell you the entire truth but-"

"but because of the device... because if you told me I would of never helped you… because if you told me I would of killed you immediately… is that what's going on through all your heads?" they nodded as I made my way towards the stairs and I walked up them as the girls approached me. "I… need some time alone right now…" I said as I walked straight past them and walked outside into the woods. As I walked I eventually came to a clearing as I sat down in the middle of it. "Why…" I muttered over and over when I felt a presence enter the clearing. "What do you fucking want…" I then said turning my head to the left but not around.

"I… wanted to check up on you…" Luna said as she stood behind me.

"Well you did… now fucking leave…" I said looking forwards once more.

"I wanted to tell you but… my sister thought otherwise." She said.

"And you just so happened to agree with her?" I asked. "To be honest I was starting considering you all like family… like actual family… like the girls… but keeping this from me…"

"I… wanted … to… tell… you!" she yelled. "I wanted to tell you what was going to happen! And tell you… that I love you…" I froze. "Yes… the truth is that I love you drake… I loved you more than a brother… more than my own sister loves me…" I turned to look at her as she had tears in her eyes. "And if you just want to be left alone… fine…" and with that she ran back towards the white house with tears in her eyes as I sat there stunned. As I turned back around after about 10 minutes eventually there was a scream.

"Luna!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet and I put a thumb to my scythe form and my body got shorter and changed while I ran through the trees. As I was running I pulled out the scythe and sliced the head off of passing Deadman and I then started to run once more until I reached another clearing where I saw Luna struggling against the grip of two Deadman and I recognized lollipop girl with the group of four as well as the Deadman that chilled everything around her. "Let her go!" I yelled.

"_Reaper… so there you are…"_ the Deadman that froze wherever she stepped said.

"I said let her go!" I yelled.

"_Calm down reaper… we just wanted to negotiate." _She said with a smile.

"What kind of negotiations?" I asked putting my scythe over both my shoulders behind my neck.

"_The if you don't do what she says we kill her kind."_ She answered.

"Wrong answer…" I said as I was suddenly between them all as I then swung the scythe around and knocked them all back as I helped up Luna… and that was when I gasped… "Luna… you have a cut that has Deadman blood… If I don't get you back to the white house I won't be able to make a cure…" I said as I picked her up and started to run towards the white house. Due to the extra weight I couldn't pick her up the speed because the more movement in her body the faster the virus spread. As I broke the tree line I looked at the approaching soldiers. "Keep those motherfuckers off us!" I yelled as they opened fire at the tree line.

As I ran into the building I ran past the others and the girls as I ran into the lab and immediately strapped her into a chair as I got to work. "Come on drake work faster!" I said as I mixed chemicals one after another.

"What's going on and- what are you doing to my sister?!" I heard Celestia yell.

"Trying to save her motherfucking life now shut the fuck up!" I yelled as I poured the gray substance into a green substance and for some reason it turned clear as I rushed over to her and poured a little bit into her mouth and she swallowed it. "Hope to god that this works…" I muttered as I then watched the gray Deadman blood start seeping out of her wound and it was soon replaced by red blood. "I did it… I fucking did it… I FUCKING CREATED THE CURE!" I yelled pumping my hands up into the air as I grabbed some bandages and started to bandage her injury to prevent infection after I cleaned it out.

"What's this I hear about a cure?" I asked and I turned to find the president at the stairs.

"I saved her… she won't turn but I don't know the extent the cure can go. I will need a few Deadman… each infected with a different strain and amount." He nodded as he pointed to a soldier… gave some orders… and then he walked up the stairs after the soldier ran up them.

"Thank you drake." I heard Celestia say as she stood next to Luna who was now out cold from the pain.

"I didn't do this for you… I did it for her." I said as I walked back over to the chemicals and I started to recreate what I had done. As I created vial after vial of the clear substance I smiled when I had over 100 vials of it all and that was when I was done. As I took a breather and walked over and unbound Luna who was still knocked out I picked her up and carried her up the stairs where I encountered a soldier. "Is there a room I could put her in?" he nodded as he led me through the building to a room where I set her down on the bed.

"So what's so special about her?" the soldier asked me and I smiled at him.

"She is the first one to get cured." His eyes got wide as he smiled and walked out as I gave Luna a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush as I then walked out of the room and closed the door.

"The president needs to see you." Another soldier told me as I followed him into the office.

"Good… you're here drake… we got a small problem." He told me.

"What kind of problem?" I asked him.

"The giant kind… the kill us no matter what we do kind… we can get in reinforcements from Russia due to the Deadman blockade." I looked at him.

"Deadman blockade?" I asked him.

"The leader of this blockade is one of the big 4. The second to last strongest. Her name is snow white. Russia can't send us any troops by either air or sea… even underwater… her blockade will be the end of us if we don't get rid of it." He told me.

"And you're telling me this why?" I asked him.

"Because you are going to go onto the lead ship… and sink it…" he said as I got wide eyed.

"I am just getting used to being in my reaper form! Plus I'm only one guy!" I told him as he smiled.

"You will be taking your Deadman with you." I smiled.

"I like that idea." I said and he smiled.

"A helicopter will be bringing you to the ship… just know that you will have to find a way back." I nodded.

"Am I allowed to take anyone else?" I asked and he shook his head.

"no you cannot… but you must not risk the importance of this mission… no matter what happens or what is on that ship you cannot… and I repeat cannot… risk it." I nodded. "The helicopter is waiting for you outside." I then thanked him as I left to grab the girls and I found them messing around with the fat guy… well Chloe and lucky were. The others were just watching out of amusement as he tried not to anger the two.

"Girls!" I yelled and they all ran over. "We got a mission together for the president. Make sure you are all geared up." they all just stood there. "Never mind then. The helicopter is waiting for us outside." As we all walked outside I walked past Luna and she blushed a little as I looked at her and then we walked outside. As the girls got into the back I put on a pilot headset and we took off as the girls put theirs on like I instructed in case we got onto a helicopter.

"So what's the mission?" Red asked.

"We are going to sink the lead Deadman flagship… owner of said flagship is Deadman snow white. The second to last strongest of the big four. Nothing is to distract us from our mission the president says. I'm surprised he's even putting me into the field since I just cured Luna of a Deadman infection."

"You what?!" they all yelled over the radio causing me and the pilot to grip our head from their loudness.

"Yes I am getting close to the cure. The president instructed a soldier to collect me Deadman for each strain." I said. "That way I can see if it works for all strains. If not I can work on it so then there is a different cure for each strain." They all turned to each other and smiled.

"We are coming up on the flagship! But I am seeing several bogeys approaching the helicopter from behind!" the pilot said as I looked back and gasped.

"Girls prepare for an airdrop!" I yelled as we all jumped out and the attack helicopters crashed into the helicopter causing it to explode as they flew out of the fire cloud unharmed. As we came closer to the deck of the giant flagship Chloe then used her snakes to create a cushion on the deck which we landed on and as soon as the snakes disappeared we were surrounded by Deadman as we all put our backs to one another.

"Plan drake?" Julie asked.

"Yes. You and Marie are our heavy hitters so go for the big guys, Red and lucky you are our fast hitters so encounter the ones that are fast, Sin and Chloe you are our support team. Chloe protect Sin at all costs. Ready… go!" as we all charged from our circle in our teams I turned into reaper form as I started to slice and dice the Deadman charging at me. As I swung my scythe around like an expert even though I knew shit about what I was doing I killed several Deadman with every attack.

I could feel my body gaining power with every attack… every slice… every limb that came off… I could feel the power coursing through me and getting stronger. Eventually I was met with a giant Deadman that I recognized from learning about it in Egyptian history… Anubis…

As it made an attack at me with its spear I jumped onto the spear and ran up it and as I reached its head I back flipped causing my feet to hit its snout causing its head to snap upwards as I landed back on the ground and it tried to impale me into the ground when I was suddenly smacked by a large flash tentacle that came from a hatch on the ship… and that was when I finally recognized it. This fucking ship was alive… and I know what it was… because I had helped design this battleship long ago… battleship yamato… and then there were screams and I looked to find that all 6 of the girls were grabbed by tentacles as they struggled against their captors. "Put them down!" I yelled as I ran towards them but only to be smacked in my chest by the spear as it sent me flying into the wall of the main tower.

As I struggled to get back up I was then kicked in my side sending me flying and skidding to a stop near the edge of the ship. _"Anubis!" _I heard.

"_Sorry milady."_ I then heard and I looked to find a Deadman girl with black hair and white skin walking towards me… so this is snow white…

"_speak human… tell me how you know where my flagship was?"_ she asked me but I couldn't even catch a breath as she then kicked me back over towards Anubis as I tumbled to a halt near his feet. _"Tell me!"_ she yelled as she kicked me again with more force and instead of me going flying I spewed up a lot of blood. "_TELL ME!" _she yelled as she then picked me up and put my up against the wall with her arm to my neck making it quite hard for me to breathe. _"Tell me human… or die…"_ she said as my vision started to get blurry.

"_He can't talk if you don't give him a chance milady."_

"_Alright Columbus… then let's give him a chance to speak…_" she said as she then dropped me onto the ground. _"How did you know about us?"_

"I… didn't… the… president did… please… don't hurt them…" I said as my vision came back.

"_No promises human… tell me how… or they die… Anubis can tell liars so if there is a single lie… he will impale you with his mighty spear… and then personally see to the traitors."_

"As I said… I… do not… know… the president told me to come here to sink the ship… I don't know how he knew about this… all he told me was our mission…" I said.

"_I don't believe you human… Anubis… kill the traitors."_ And with that strength suddenly flared through me as my hand suddenly clasped around her neck as my body turned into my reaper form and I then threw her into the man dressed in old age clothes as they tumbled onto the ground when the power left me again and I collapsed back against the wall. _"Anubis! Kill them slowly!"_ I then heard and as I looked up I watched as Red was dropped by a tentacle but before she could make a movement Anubis grabbed her and then placed her flat on her back as he then impaled the spear into her left arm causing her to screech out in pain.

"No!" I yelled but I couldn't move my legs at all.

"Red!" the girls all yelled as she continued to screech out in pain with tears also in her eyes.

**Do it human…**

"Is there a way I can do it without becoming full on? If I promise to go full on when this is all over?" I asked weakly as I watched Anubis twist the spear in Red's arm causing more screeches of pain as well as more tears.

**You have a deal there human… look at your other arm… and press the crown.**

As I did so I suddenly felt a surge of power go through me as I then appeared above Anubis and punched his head in… literately I punched his head into his own body causing it to explode in the progress. As I landed next to Red I pulled out the spear and broke it in half as I looked at the two as they looked at me stunned… then a katana in a sheath appeared floating in front of me which I grabbed and then two words left my mouth that I never planned to speak. "PRINCE'S RETRUBUTION!" I yelled as I made a slash with the katana which cut all the tentacles into pieces causing the girls to all fall onto the deck as they all ran over and helped comfort Red.

"_A prince has been chosen?!"_ snow white yelled as I started to walk towards her.

"I may not know what the fucking hell you're talking about… but…"I appeared behind her causing both her and the man to jump. "I'm going to get revenge for Red." I then sliced the head off of the man as I then started to attack snow white with all my might.

As she dodged or blocked every attack I had with her own katana. But I was faster than her… stronger than her… because I was driven by rage of what she had Anubis do to Red… causing her to be in pain and cry… causing her screams to even touch my ears… so now she must die…

As I made attack after attack I then swept her legs out as I then kicked her into the wall of the as I then held her against the wall with my katana against her neck. "Why is this blockade here… now you answer my own questions…"

"_the king does not want any of you pathetic humans to escape… he will kill you all… he will-"_ I then hit her on the head and knocked her out… that was when I noticed something on the back of her neck which I then crouched down and took it off and the body then disappeared… and then suddenly the ship disappeared and we were floating in the air.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit." I said as we all then fell into the water. As I swam to the surface I noticed that Julie was hanging onto Red as she was knocked out but I didn't notice lucky anywhere. As I popped my head I noticed her squirming to try and get to the surface… but she was only sinking. As I popped my head out of the water I took a deep breath before I then ducked into the water and swam downwards towards her.

The deeper I got the higher the pressure on my head. as I tried to reach out to her she soon stopped moving as one last air bubble came out of her mouth as I then grabbed her around her waist and I then quickly swam upwards when snakes coiled around us and pulled us out of the water and onto an almost not destroyed luxury boat that was somehow still floating. As I put lucky onto her back I then started to do CPR on her to try and get the water out. "Come on lucky. Stay with me!" I said as I did chest compressions and then breathed into her mouth just in time for her to spew up water all over my face. As I backed off and spit out the water that had gotten into my mouth she turned herself over and coughed the water that was in her lungs onto the deck. As I patted her back I looked at Julie who was sitting down with a unconscious Red in her arms. "We got fucked up…" I then muttered.

"We did…" Julie said.

"We need supplies to stop her bleeding… or else she will bleed out…" Sin said as she finished looking at Red so I then took off my jacket and then my shirt.

"Cut this into a bandage for her." I said as she took it and I placed my jacket back onto my body as I sighed. "You alright lucky?" she looked at me and nodded. "Is anyone else injured besides Red, Sin?" I then asked.

"Except for distraught minds… we are all good." She said as she bandaged up Red's wound… it looked better than it actually was… actually that was a lie… it looked as worse as it was. I could even see a small patch of bone.

"How long does she have with the bandage?" I then asked her.

"She would have about a few hours... even if we change the bandage she doesn't have long." Sin told me.

"She can't die… she just can't…" I heard Julie say as she cradled the sleeping Red and I stood up and walked over to the edge as I looked around to find no land in sight.

"I don't see any land in sight…" I then said. "So we will have to make sure she's lasts until we can at least spot land. I suggest a watch over her at all times. Switch every hour." They nodded. "You want to go first Julie?" she nodded as I watched the sun fall over the horizon and then the moon and stars coming out. "I suggest everyone else get some sleep…" as everyone took their places all around the large boat I stayed on the top deck with Julie and Red.

"Do you think she has a chance drake?" Julie asked me.

"We all get chances in life… just hope that the chance right now has good odds." She nodded as I sat down next to her. "So maybe to past the time you could tell me about your past if you remember any of it." She smiled.

"I was into medieval knights ever since I was three and went to a medieval fair… ever since I saved up all the money I had… when I became 17 I bought this armor… then the virus broke out… and I was stuck as a knight." She said looking at me as I smiled at her. "What about you?"

"Didn't I already tell you my story?" she giggled.

"It's my favorite. Now tell it." She said in a demanding tone as I sighed.

"When I was younger I always wanted to be a scientist. I mixed a lot of our shampoo in my family's bathroom to create my own. I created a shampoo that made pimples extinct in our house… but since I was afraid of it getting out I had destroyed it along with the plans used to create it. Then when I finally became a scientist I worked on projects no one ever thought of doing… and almost all of them were successful. Then I was recruited by the president for a secret project." She gasped.

"You telling the part when you created the virus?" I nodded as I then continued.

"well it wasn't the president it was actually the vise president… but when I worked on this project I felt something off… and when they allowed us to test it on humans that was when I dug in and found the president didn't know this was happening… due to me being sworn to secrecy at the beginning I realized that the president knew about the project… just not us being able to test it on humans. I had quit that day and I went into hiding for the first month… then I heard about one of my partners had tested the new formula on himself and that was when the Deadman came to be…" I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "And the worst part was I was the only one who actually knew what I was doing… so I had helped them start the virus and they had turned it into a deadly weapon… I was surprised when I found out the president was alive and that the white house was safe."

"It wasn't your fault drake… it was their fault… none of us blame you for what had happened the first time you told us." I smiled at her as I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Thanks for telling me that Julie." She nodded.

"Think I could take over for now?" I heard and I looked to find lucky and Julie nodded as they both switched places as Julie said goodnight and she walked down the steps as I stayed up there.

"How come you aren't getting any sleep?" lucky asked me as she petted Red's hair.

"Because I know I won't be able to fall asleep after what has all happened… I just hope she doesn't die." I said looking at Red who was still sleeping.

"Why? I know you are all worried but we do get reborn." She said and I shook my head.

"there is something you most likely don't know… when a Deadman dies and they are reborn somewhere secret… they get more of the strain they are infected with… if any of the girls die… they will lose their minds and be lost most likely forever…" she gasped as I looked at her. "And I know I won't be able to stand losing any of you… you are all my family… and most of you my lovers… so if I lose any… any of you… I know I won't be able to survive my heartbreak." She had tears in her eyes as she started to hug me and when she let go she had a smile on her face.

"And I know that if we all lose you… we would all most likely give our own lives just to be with you…" I had tears in my eyes as she kept on talking. "you are the only thing that is keeping us all together… you are our guidance… our friend… our family… and lover… we would do anything to help you… anything…" I smiled.

"Thank you for telling me all of this." She nodded with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Do you know if there are any supplies?"

"Marie was checking out down below. Don't know if she found anything. Sin said we need unpolluted water to clean out Red's wound. Once we have some she's the first thing on our mind." I nodded as we stared up into the semi cloudy night sky and watched as the full moon slowly rose into the sky… almost like it was unmoving but we all knew it was moving. "So what were you and Julie talking about before I came up here?"

"About her past as well as my own. My past she says is interesting but I know it isn't. Her past was quite fun to listen to actually." She smiled.

"Well as long as you have us everything that has happened in the past will be forgotten." I looked at her.

"Except for all of our best and good times right?" she nodded as Red squirmed around a little but I knew she wasn't awake.

"Think she's waking up?" lucky then asked as we then heard a little snore.

"nope." I said and we shared a quiet laugh.

"Hey drake." I got up and walked over to the edge to find Marie.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"We have enough food to last you quite a while as well as quite a bit of bottled water." She said.

"What about you and the others?" I asked her.

"Let's just say I encountered some Deadman down there. Like 6 or 7. Each of us gets one but when that's gone we will have to ration the last one." She answered.

"Well then make sure you keep an eye on them. I rather not wake up to find a Deadman about to kill me." She nodded. "Also get Sin and have her clean Red's wound as well as replace the bandage." She nodded as she walked back into the boat as I sat back down with lucky. "So at least you girls got food for now." She smiled as Sin walked up here with a bottle of water. As she took off the bloodied bandage she then poured water over it as she then cleaned it up with a rag before she then dried it off with another and then cut another thing off my shirt and then bandaged it on her arm. "How is it?"

"The blood has almost stopped bleeding but that could mean many things… almost all of them bad." She said. "We just got to hope for the best." She said as she said goodnight and walked down the steps leaving just me, lucky, and Red once more.

"Please get some sleep drake… we will let you know if something happens or its morning." I nodded as I snuggled up in my spot and I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up drake." As I opened my eyes I looked to find Sin next to me holding Red. "She has a fever."

"That's not good is it?" she nodded her head. "Well shit… is there anything we could do?" I asked her.

"We will need to constantly change wet rags on her forehead." I nodded as she wet a rag with water and then just held her once more.

"Anything else wrong with her?" I asked.

"Other than that she's fine… but the fever means her wound is worse than we thought." She said as she took off the bandage to show there was an infection.

"Shit…" I said as she started to clean it out. As soon as she was done she held a pus filled rag which she put into a bucket. Then she bandaged the wound and just sat there with Red in her arms. "How long you think she has?"

"About a week depending on how our supplies go and since she is part Deadman." Sin answered me and I sighed.

"Why did all of this happen… why?" I asked her.

"It would be very hard to figure out drake… but know it isn't your fault." Sin told me.

"Of course it was my fault… I brought you all with me… I couldn't do shit while Anubis was hurting Red…" I said.

"But you saved her in the end… that's all that matters." I smiled at her answer as Julie came up on deck.

"So I see drakes finally awake." She said and I nodded. "Okay Sin… go and get some rest." As they switched spots once more it was now me, Julie, and a sleeping Red once again. "So how did you sleep?"

"I slept good knowing Red was injured." I said sarcastically.

"That better be sarcasm." She said.

"It was…" I said and she smiled as I noticed Red's breathing starting to get heavier and harder. "Her breathings getting worse." I said and she got wide eyed when she noticed.

"Let's get her into a room downstairs." She said as she picked up Red and we went downstairs and found a room which I think was the captain's quarters and we laid her onto the bed as we changed the rag on her head as she continued to breathe hard. "Mind looking after her for a few minutes? I want to go talk to the others." I nodded as she left and I sat down on the bed and I rubbed Red's hair.

"I'm so sorry…" I muttered to her. As I stood up and walked over to the door I then heard talking outside of it.

"As I said she is dying… there is very little chance to save her."

"But just letting her die would cause drake to be heartbroken."

"I know that… but it's the only way her suffering will stop quickly…"

"We would have to be there for him then."

"This will hit him hard since Red was his first."

"Really?"

"Yes lucky really… Sin is there anything we could give her to end her suffering?"

"All we can do is let her bleed out… but I suspect drake would be a problem."

"He would understand if we tell him we were trying to end her suffering… we would be half right."

"So he's in there right now?"

"Yes. You all ready to go in?" and with that I locked the door and I was quick enough so then when they tried to open the door it wouldn't. "Drake?!"

"I heard everything!" I yelled.

"Drake you know it would be for the best… she would want you to end her suffering…"

"Fuck you to!" I yelled.

"Drake!"

"I am not going to lose her like I lost my family!" I yelled as I then braced the door with furniture as they tried to get the door open without breaking the door. As soon as that was finished I sat down next to her and looked at her face. "Is there anything I could do for her?"

**Maybe…**

"What can I do?" I asked.

**I was lying.**

"If I ever see you I will strangle you." I then muttered.

**Just try and find me…**

As I cleaned her wound which was filled with pus once more and as soon as I finished I replaced the bandage with a clean one. I can't believe they want to kill her… just to end her suffering. When all she might need is a little medicine. "Drake… please let us in…" I heard Julie say.

"Fuck you all…" I then muttered.

"Drake we are sorry… we only want what's best for Red…" lucky yelled.

"By fucking killing her?! I don't fucking think so!" I yelled.

"Please drake…" I then heard and I sighed. If they fucking try anything… I will knock them out. As I walked over and unbarricaded the door I then unlocked it and opened it as I immediately walked away and sat down on the bed next to Red as I looked at her.

"Explain to me why." I said.

"She woke up last night after you went to sleep… she wanted her suffering to end… she wanted it to stop hurting… she wanted… she wanted to die…" Lucky told me as I gripped my head. "She knew how hard this would be on you…" I then got up and left the room… to leave them to do their thing… as I walked to the bow I was tempted to just jump into the water and get hit by the front of the boat… and if that didn't work just drown myself…

"You alright drake?" Chloe asked me but I ignored her as I stared off into the ocean. "Drake…" I still ignored her. "Drake please answer me…" I turned to look at her with tear filled eyes. "Drake…" she then said.

"I just lost another fucking family member… another fucking one! I just can't stand it… I can't…" I said. "I feel the need to just kill myself…"

"Drake don't say that… you are a good human… just with a bad life… without you I don't know what me and the others would do." She said.

"just please… leave me alone…" she only walked off without a fight and I looked back over the ocean when I saw something that angered me coming at us through the water… a leviathan… said to only obey snow white… I will murder her! As I went into Reaper form I then jumped high over the water. "YOU WANT TO GO YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as its mouth came up out of the water and tried to eat me but I did a front flip as I landed on its head and immediately sliced one of its eyes. "BECAUSE OF YOUR MASTER I LOST SOMEONE DEAR TO ME!" I yelled as I then planted my scythe into its head. "I LOST SOMEONE I CONSIDERED FAMILY!" I yelled as I then ran up its head as I dragged my scythe along it creating a large deep cut in its head. "I LOST RED BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yelled as I jumped into the air. "SO I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" I then yelled as I then planted up to the hilt the scythe into its head causing it to screech out in pain as I landed in front of its other eye. "Take me to your fucking master…" I said as it tried to dive underwater but I quickly gripped onto one of its horns as it did so. As it tried to shake me off like in a rodeo I held on with all my might and anger as it eventually quit. "TAKE ME TO HER!" I then yelled as it then started to ride along the top of the water towards where she was.

"I will find you… and I will fuck destroy you…"

**Julie's POV**

"How's drake?" I asked Chloe.

"He wanted to kill himself…" she answered and we all gasped as we all looked at Red's fast decomposing body and soon it disappeared. "Why did this have to happen to Red…?"

"Was he crying?" I asked her and she nodded. "Crap…"

"What? What's wrong?" lucky asked.

"if he finds a way to get to snow white… he will take it and risk almost everything for revenge… all of you except lucky saw what he did to the attack helicopter that took his family…" they nodded when there was yelling outside. "What the fuck?" I asked as we all ran outside and gasped.

"TAKE ME TO HER!" we then heard rake yell as it started to swim away and we all cried out to him but he couldn't hear us.

"Looks like he got the chance…" Marie said.

"_Well what do we have here?"_

**Drake's POV**

I rode the fucking Deadman for 3 days before I finally reached the godforsaken ship, I don't know how I survived that long without food and water so please don't ask. As it set me down on the deck I immediately started to walk down it and killed every Deadman along the way that got in my way as I dragged the scythe along the deck. "WHERE ARE YOU WHITE!" I yelled when she appeared with the man and Anubis.

"_So you found us again… after you forced my leviathan to do so…"_ she said with a smile.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" I yelled.

"_Try again human…"_ she said as 5 figures appeared in front of her that I immediately recognized.

"What did you fucking do to them?!" I yelled.

"_Just knocked them out and gave them a choice. We don't kill you… if they join us… and you know what they chose? To join us… so now they are under my control…"_ she said and I now had tears in my eyes. _"Kill him!"_ and then they all charged me as I started to defend myself against them. I couldn't hurt them... I just couldn't… as I dodged attack after attack from them soon snow white called them back. "_How about another favorite of you."_ She said and then a familiar Red hood appeared on the ground in front of them all and I was now crying and sobbing.

"Red…" I said as she charged me and I didn't move as she crashed into me and sending me flying on the deck. As I stood back up I looked at Red. "Red please…" she kicked me in the gut causing blood to spew out of my mouth. "Red please remember…" she then tripped me. "Red ple-" I didn't get to finish as she impaled me… with my own scythe… into the deck of the ship. "Red…" I said as I spewed up some of my own blood.

"_She's mine now human…"_ snow white said.

"Yes I am mistress…" Red said as she jumped back over to her. "How about we have his friends see what happened to him…"

"_Good idea Red."_ And with that the girls all snapped out of their trances and they screamed when they saw me and they then ran over.

"Hey… girls…" I said coughing up my own blood.

"Drake! What did they do to you! They promised to not kill you!" Julie said.

"There's the flaw… it… was Red…" I said coughing up more blood as they turned to find Red kneeing next to snow white.

"Why Red?!" Chloe yelled.

"My mistress commanded it… so I obliged…" she said.

"_Now how about we have Anubis finish him off…"_ and with that Anubis started to walk towards me with a look of finally getting revenge for what I did to it the last time. As the girls were forced back by yamatos tentacles Anubis stood over me and then thrust his spear into my chest and then pulled it out as I used my last gasps before my eyes closed… forever…

**You will not die! Not when you are the perfect Deadman! You will live!**

And with that my eyes burst open from the sudden power inside of me as Anubis was then sent flying backwards. As the girls watched what was happening I soon pulled my scythe out from in me and I felt the wound close as I sat up. _"impossible!"_ white yelled as I then looked at her but my body then looked at the girls as my hand was raised by a unknown force and then it clenched and I heard a lot of sparks as my katana appeared and I immediately sliced the tentacles to pieces with speed I never had before. As I then turned to look at the group of four I held up my katana as it then glowed black. **"PREPARE FOR ASSIMILATION!"** I yelled as I then stabbed the man next to her and he was absorbed into my katana with a scream and I then sliced the head off of Anubis also absorbing him in as well before Red hit me before I could kill white. **"I WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" **I then yelled as I then kicked Red into the wall before I held her against it.

"Let me go human!" she yelled as I then slapped her and she was stunned. "Drake?" I had tears in my eyes…

"Your back…" I said with a smile as I hugged her.

"Drake!" I then heard as I was smacked back from Red by snow white and I tumbled to a halt on my belly on the deck.

"_You think you won human! I have been working on this project since the beginning of my time! Fear the power of my airship!"_ she yelled as something giant came out of the water as it floated into the air as we all stood amazed and the giant monstrosity. As its weapons aimed at us they started to fire as white grabbed Red and then disappeared and I then heard Red's screams from on top of the airship.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER AGAIN!" I yelled as I couched down and jump upwards as I landed on the ship with my rage fueling every enhance to my body… but even that runs out soon. As I looked around the top of the ship I eventually found white holding her over the edge of the ship as I stood still. "DON'T HURT HER!"

"_Then you will stand down human… if you even are that…"_ she said as I then dropped my katana and kicked it away from me. _"How sweet… yet predictable…"_ and with that she then let go of Red… causing her to fall off the side of the ship…

"**NO!"** I yelled as I then grabbed white and then slammed her onto the deck of the ship as I then impaled my katana which had somehow returned to my hand, into her leg causing her to screech out in pain. "**"YOU TOOK SOMEONE THAT I LOVED WHITE!"** I yelled as I then pulled out my katana and I prepared to kill her when there was yelling behind me.

"Stop!" I heard and I turned to find the girls were now all on the deck… with Red in front.

"Red?" I asked and she nodded as I ran over and hugged her as the others smiled.

"She's being controlled drake… being controlled by the one called the king." Red told me.

"Is there a way to snap her out of it?" I asked her and she blushed a little as the others looked at her confused.

"she… needs to be… kissed… like in the fairy tale…" she said and I face palmed and look at the others as they all nodded as I walked over to White as she tried to crawl away. I then flipped her over… and gave her a kiss to the lips… as I pulled away her eyes changed green as I then helped her up.

"_What happened?"_ she asked.

"You were being controlled by the king…" Red told her.

"_Well then now what?"_ she asked.

"Now… we destroy two things… yamato and this motherfucking airship…"

**Few hours later**

"Well now that that's done we need to find a way to get back to shore." I said.

"_Land is about a few miles that way."_ White said as I smiled.

"Then let's get going…" I said as we started to ride the boat the way there.

**Another few hours later**

"Man am I fucking glad to finally see land again!" I said with a smile as we landed and I kissed the ground.

"_Well I guess I might as well get going…"_ White said.

"You do know it's all up to you to decide if you want to come with us or not." She perked up.

"_Really?" _I nodded. _"Thank you!"_

"No problem. Only thing is that I don't know how the others would react to you." She nodded as we started to walk through the woods. "Does anyone even know where we are?" They shook their heads as I sighed as we only walked.

"Put your hands up!" I then heard as I looked around to find a soldier with a gun pointed at me and I then noticed the gray blood seeping into his wound which was almost invisible to him.

"We don't want any trouble!" I said putting up my hands.

"Bullshit man!" he yelled.

"Its true!" I yelled.

"To fucking bad…" as he fired a shot Red had appeared behind him and snapped his neck before the others yelled out my name for some reason… I then looked down and fainted… what I saw… was red…

**Julie's POV**

"Sin!" I yelled as Drake collapsed onto the ground and she rushed over to him and started to check on him.

"Julie?!" we then heard and I turned to find Luna with the others running towards us. "What happened?!"

"Drake was just shot by that man!" Red yelled as Sin got to work.

"Is there anywhere safe we could go?" I asked White.

"_There should be a cave near here. It's pretty abandoned and no one comes to these parts."_ She answered.

"Who is this?!" Celestia asked.

"This is snow white. Used to be a part of the big 4…" Marie told them as we ran towards the cave.

"So what the buck happened?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They were stronger than anticipated… and with Red dying it drove drake over the edge to kill snow white…" I answered them.

"But Red is right here?" Twilight said.

"All Deadman when they die are reincarnated somewhere else with more of the strain making them stronger. But I have a feeling that what had happened with Anubis and Columbus that is untrue in their part." Sin said.

"Why?" Luna asked as now spotted the cave and turned towards it.

"Because they were absorbed into his katana. When he was in prince form." Red answered.

"You remember that?" she nodded after I asked.

"I remember everything I did when I was revived." She said as we reached the cave.

"Explain prince form." Celestia said.

"There was supposed to be a prince Deadman as soon as the strains broke out but there wasn't. But it seems it has chosen drake to be its carrier after about 3 to 4 months. You lose count when you are running for your life." Lucky said as Sin set drake down over in the corner and immediately got to work on him.

"Then why is she here?" Rainbow Dash asked looking at snow white.

"b-because…" drake said. "She was being controlled…" and with that his head went lope as Sin hurried to stop the bleeding.

"His bleeding isn't stopping!" Sin yelled. "I can't stop it!"

"_Let me try something."_ Snow said.

"Don't try any funny business!" I said as she walked over and brought her hands to her mouth as she breathed into them and then lowered them onto the wound and it was covered with frost. After a few minutes she wiped away the frost to reveal a closed wound.

"I didn't know you could do that." Red said cocking her head.

"_All of the chill strain are able to do it… it is the hardest technique though so it would take quite a lot of practice."_ She answered as she moved away from him.

"So why are you all here?" I asked them.

"The white house… is gone…" Applejack said.

"What do you mean by gone?" Marie asked.

"They attacked… they got in… us and the other survivors got out… we got separated an hour before we ran into you all." Fluttershy answered.

"Do you know where they went?" they all shook their heads at my question as I sighed. "How long until he is awake Sin?"

"About a few hours…" she answered and I nodded.

"Meaning we got time to talk… we know what drake found out." They all paled. "So why not tell us?"

"Because it would of thrown you all into chaos." Celestia said.

"It would have been nice to tell us anyway!" I then said as the cowered. "But for now we need to worry about drake."

"I'm fine…" drake said sitting up against Sin's wishes.

"Drake you need to lie down." Sin said.

"Not when you all are distressed…" he said struggling to stand up until he used the wall to help prop him up. "So is the white house?"

"Yes… it's really gone…" Rarity said.

"We are going to need to get back there." He said.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Because of the device… it is needed for you to find your magic… plus all I have for the cure is there as well… we need to get there…" he said.

"Not in your condition. You have been through a lot this past week." Sin said.

"You think I fucking care at the moment?" he said. "I promised them help… and that's what they will get."

"Are you sure? There is a chance that you will die… and that we will lose you forever…" Chloe told him but he only smiled.

"You know how hard it is to kill me."

"Please don't joke about it…" Red said.

"Sorry Red." He then said.

"Then what's the plan?" Lucky asked.

"We sneak into the white house… get the device and the chemicals… and then we escape…" he answered.

"Sounds easier than it actually is." I said and he nodded. "We will need to work out details… work on jobs…"

"That's why you are my strategist." He said and I smiled.

"Why thank you drake… remind me to have me and the others have… fun… with you…" he smiled as the others did as well.

"I will be sure to remember that… but for now maybe we should all get some rest." We all nodded.

"I'll take first watch…" I said.

"Mind if I join you?" Luna asked and I shook my head as everyone got into spots to fall asleep as Sin forced drake to fall asleep as I walked and sat outside at the entrance with Luna. For a few minutes we sat in silence.

"How bad was the attack?" I asked her.

"We barely escaped with our lives… they slaughtered all of the guards… we don't know about your leader." she said.

"Technically he is drake's leader since me and the others are Deadman." I answered.

"Well anyway we all still almost died trying to escape and some of us will most likely die because we need to go back there…"

"All because drake promised you all help." She nodded. "Just know that if harm comes to him… me and the others will hurt you all…" she paled. "Severally!" she nodded hurriedly.

"Can… I tell you something?" I nodded as I looked at her. "I… confessed to him…" I got wide eyed.

"You finally did it?!" I said with a smile and she nodded. "How did he take it?"

"he… was stunned because I was also yelling at him… it was when I got infected… he had saved me… but I wonder why… after I had yelled at him… I am still wondering why…"

"It's because he loves you." I said and she looked at me confused. "You should of seen the trouble he went through to save Red and get revenge for her… and now her killers leader is with us… he rode a leviathan for 3 straight days to get revenge for Red." She looked at me amazed. "but then he was forced to fight us since we were under Whites control due to some sort of device… and he took all of the punishment we gave him… and then he fought Red… and he was impaled." She gasped. "And he somehow got enough strength to… pull out the scythe because before he was impaled by a spear before it was pulled out… I was surprised he lived… and he killed Anubis and Columbus like they were nothing… he only encountered them twice and he almost died both times…"

"Sounds… horrible…" she said and I nodded.

"Watching him almost die… does things… horrible things to our minds… make us start thinking of drake's final demise…" I told her as I turned to look at her. "You should know that the others I had told about this." She paled. "And they accepted you… but since he is a prince expect for him to have more lovers in the future." She nodded. "All we need to do now is hope that he accepts you." She smiled.

"I hope so… so you have a plan yet?" I smiled and nodded.

"But it has its drawbacks that I just can't seem to get out of the plan…" I said and she paled.

"What are they?" she asked me.

"That 1 or more of us won't survive…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Drake's POV**

"Everyone ready?" I asked the others and they nodded as we watched the Deadman just walk around the white house. There we so many Deadman… so many…

Julie had told me her plan and she said there were going to be some drawbacks but she never told me them. "okay Red… time to do your thing…" as she disappeared we watched as soon the Deadman all in the back fell onto the ground soundlessly with snapped necks as Red waved to us with a smile as we all ran over to her and Chloe opened the high window with her snakes and then lifted us all inside. As soon as we were all inside she closed the window as I took a peak around the corner to find no Deadman in the hallway. "All clear…" I said as we started to walk our way through the hall when a Deadman suddenly came out of the door but before it could screech Chloe put a snake it its mouth and then ripped off its head without a sound being made and I smiled at her as we started to walk once more.

As we walked quietly I was happy to see the plan going good so far. What we really needed to worry about was what had happened with snow white. She had disappeared this morning. We all thought she had changed her mind and left us. But I hope nothing bad happened to her.

As we were careful walking around we eventually found the lab and walked down into it and I smiled when I found nothing down here had been touched. As I grabbed the chemicals I smiled as I put all of the vials with the cure in progress into a cooling carrier. As I put them in I looked at Luna. "Please find the device." She nodded as she ran off with the others leaving me and the girls to work in the lab and we were in there for probably a hour until…

"Drake…" I turned to find Chloe… with the end of a sword sticking out of her front…

"Chloe!" I yelled causing the others to jump as the sword was pulled out and it revealed a knight. "You bastard!" I yelled as I slammed into him sending us crashing through a wall and sending him flying. As I pulled up my watch I took a read out of him.

Sir carcass, said to be a rank 4 plus. Almost like the infected armor we had killed a while ago. And it's a…

LEVEL 49?!

"Sin! Make sure Chloe stays alive… I got a son of a bitch to take care of…" I said cracking my knuckles as I charged the knight… and then I turned into my reaper form with my katana as our blades collided. As it turned into a power contest as we tried to push each other back. As I continued to push I started to think of things this Deadman had done.

He stabbed Chloe…

Stabbing her and not killing her straight away so she isn't in any pain…

And he will pay for it.

HE WILL FUCKING PAY!

With my sudden burst of strength flowing through me I was able to push him back a few feet before he made a slash at me sending me flying backwards as it skinned my chest causing black blood to flow out of the cut. As I charged once more he easily parried my attack but didn't expect me to jump over it and then slice its head off from behind. As the body fell I stepped over it but before I could move something grabbed onto my foot and then tripped me. When I flipped myself over I saw a metal fist hit me in the face.

"_Wake up human."_ I heard before I was splashed with water causing me to jolt awake as I saw a Deadman that resembled Julie a little bit.

"Where the fuck am I?!" I asked as I grabbed the bars of my cell.

"_You are at my secret base… you will call me ma'am human or mistress."_

"Why the hell would I do that?" I asked before she pulled a Deadman from a nearby cage over to my cage as I froze. Reminded me of Red except she wore a sheep.

"_Or else she dies…"_

"Why the hell… oh shit…" I then saw her hair as the hood came off and I then saw her skin color fully. She was like the others. "Yes ma'am…" she grinned before she opened the cage and threw her in as she then walked off and I quickly ran over and checked her. "Are you alright?" she then cowered up against the bars with a scared look on her face. "No! It's alright. I am not going to hurt you. How long you been here?" she made a lower case b with her hands. "Since the beginning?" she nodded. "You don't talk much do you?" she pointed to her throat and then made a ripping motion. "Let me guess… she ripped out your throat?" she had tears in her eyes as she nodded and I then held her in my arms. "Well she won't hurt you as long as I am here okay?" she smiled as I wiped away the tears. "You remind me of one of my friends." She smiled bigger. "We decided on the name Red for her. Maybe I should call you hood!" she nodded furiously.

"_Human!"_ I heard and I was then pulled out of the cage by the armored woman. _"Time for you to get to work."_

"What do you mean by work ma'am?" I asked as she dragged me across the floor past many Deadman.

"_You will make my army stronger by creating a new strain of the virus… until I find one of the ones that helped create the virus that is."_ So none of them know. That's a relief. As she dragged me she then threw me into a room with other scientists and they rushed over and helped me up.

"So where did that crazy bitch take you from?" one of them asked me.

"White house. Was collecting the samples of the cure I found." They looked at me surprised.

"Finally someone created the cure!" a woman said.

"All I have tested it on is someone just infected. Don't know about it all the way though." They only smiled.

"At least that's some progress." A man said. "So you ready to work?"

"What are we working on exactly?" I asked as everyone separated leaving me with a woman.

"We are working on a formula to enhance that devil lady's troops. So far all we have been able to do is enhance eyesight. She says that if we don't get a different one done today…"

"She won't kill you… cause can you keep a secret?" she nodded as I whispered into her ear. "I know how to enhance every single body part with a formula. You can tell the others that part but not this one… I had helped create the Deadman strain on accident." She paled but nodded as she ran over to talk to the others and then they ran over.

"What you need us to do?" a man asked.

"For a strength formula I am going to need melted iron, hydrogen that hasn't be exposed to air yet, as well as some snake venom. I can do the hydrogen but you all need to do the other two things." They ran off as I also collected the other things needed and I got to work on removing the oxygen from the hydrogen as I also mixed the magnesium and sulfur together and then I added the hydrogen and mixed it around as the others came over with the required ingredients and I mixed them in as well as I put them into the mixer and set it for a hour. "Okay everyone… we got to wait an hour before it's finished." They nodded when suddenly the door slammed open revealing the woman and a large Deadman that I recognized as a skin golem.

"_What is the process humans?!" _she yelled.

"We can't understand what you are saying mistress." One of the men said.

"She asks what the process is." I then said.

"You can understand her?!" a woman yelled and I nodded.

"_At least I finally found a human that is smart. Process."_

"Currently making a strength enhancement that will finish mixing in an hour mistress." She smiled which showed her fangs.

"_Excellent… I wish to be informed when it is finished."_ I bowed to her as she left.

"How the hell can you understand her?" one of them asked me.

"I lived with several Deadman for a while. I could even make a formula to make Deadman speak English but I don't have the right ingredients for that." I told them before I was picked up by the skin golem.

"_Mistress wishes to speak to puny human."_ He said as he then dragged me out of the room and down several halls. Okay what the hell is going to happen to me? As he dragged me he soon opened a small door about my size and then threw me into it as I landed on the floor on my face.

"_Get up human."_ I heard as I stood up and put my hand to my head to find the woman standing at a window looking at Deadman throw dead human body's into an incinerator. _"I need questions answered… you aren't like the others…"_

"You will need to specify that mistress." I said with a bow.

"_Cut the bowing human. You didn't cower when a I threw a reject Deadman into your cage… you instead… comforted her… and I want to know why you weren't afraid…" _she turned and slammed her fist on the desk on the last part.

"I wasn't afraid… because I could see the fear in her eyes. I lived with Deadman since the outbreak… she reminded me of one of them."

"_Explain human…"_ she said curiously.

"It is hard for me to explain…"

"_I SAID EXPLAIN!"_ she yelled.

"I will try my best ma'am. She looked a lot like the Deadman I named Red and she reminded me a hell of a lot of her. Seeing her just didn't make me afraid of her since she reminded me of Red."

"_Was it one of the Deadman that were with you when you were knocked out human?"_ she asked with a smile.

"Yes…" she then pushed a buzzer.

"_Yes mistress?"_ I heard from the speaker.

"_Bring… them… up."_ I was confused at what she said.

"_Yes mistress… they will be there in a few minutes."_

"_Excellent."_

"What's going on?!" I asked.

"_I… know…"_ I paled. _"I know that you helped make Deadman rule the planet… and this is a reason why you get 3 requests… which you will make as soon as they arrive."_ How could she of found out.

"But can I ask a question mistress?" she nodded. "How did you find out?"

"_I have cameras human. Me and the other generals are smarter than average Deadman as well as my captains… and it looks like the others have arrived…"_ and with that the door opened… and the skin golem threw in the girls… all of the girls, including the ones from another world.

"Girls!" I yelled running over to check on them.

"_Might as well make your requests human."_ I stood up and looked at her.

"I wish for none of the other scientists to be killed unless they do something to up rise." She nodded. "I wish for the girls to stay in a cage with me and not be hurt." She nodded. "And I wish for you to let the so called rejects you have to stay in the cage with us as well." She smiled with her fangs.

"_Then have fun human. Take him back to the lab with the unconscious."_ And with that the Deadman picked up all the girls and they led me back to the giant room where they threw everyone in as I immediately checked on them as the others ran over.

"Who the hell are they?" the woman from before said.

"The ones I was traveling with… are any of you doctors?" I asked.

"I am." A man said. "But I won't treat the Deadman." I then grabbed him by the throat as the others took a step back from the shock.

"You will fucking treat them or so help me I will go reaper on your ass!" I yelled throwing him down.

"What do you mean by that?!" he asked as I put a thumb on my reaper form and I changed before I changed back.

"Because I'm part Deadman motherfucker. But I was infected with a different strain. Now fucking help them!" he then scurried to get supplies and help them. "She knows…"

"What?" a man asked and I looked at the woman.

"She knows about what I told you." She paled.

"Could someone please explain what's going on?!" another woman asked.

"He helped create the Deadman strain by accident." She then said and they all put on looks of rage.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" a man yelled but before they could continue I held up my hand.

"I didn't know what I was doing until later. I created formulas that enhanced every body part until that day. So either stop the fucking yelling or I will not hesitate to kill you all."

"You might as well do it now! Now she's most likely going to kill us!" a man yelled and I shook my head.

"No she won't." I then said as I was picked up by my collar.

"What makes you so fucking sure?!" he yelled.

"Because she gave me three requests and one of them I asked for was keeping you all alive." He then dropped me.

"Why the hell would you do that? Why not ask for us to be let go?" a woman asked as I was helped up.

"Because I knew what she would do to you if I asked that… so that's why I said that. How they doing doc?" I asked.

"They will be fine… except one of them will be in a coma for a while." He said.

"Which one?" I asked as he pointed at the one with blue hair… shit… Luna… "Holy shit…"

"You travel with a lot of girls don't you?" a woman said with a smile.

"Well the Deadman I gave the choice to travel with me. They all also decided to travel with me as well. So yeah I travel with a lot of girls." I said when I noticed Chloe starting to stir and I rushed over to her. "You alright Chloe?" I asked as she sat up.

"I'm alright drake…" she said and I hugged her.

"Glad to see you didn't die from the sir carcass." She nodded as I helped her up.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We were all captured by one of the big four and I am forced to create enhancements for her for her army."

"Wait she can talk?" a woman asked and I face palmed.

"I told you I made a mixture that allows Deadman to speak English. I already told you all this. You feeling alright Chloe after being stabbed and almost killed?" she nodded as I turned to the other scientists. "Is there anywhere I can put them?" they nodded as they directed me to a large room full of bunks.

"The place used to be a military bunker." They told me as they helped me put the girls onto a bed each. "We stay in a separate bunk area so you can use this entire room if needed." I nodded and thanked them as they all walked off as I sat down on a bunk next to Red as Chloe sat down next to me.

"It's all my fault…"

"None of what happened is your fault drake…" Chloe told me to try and reassure me.

"Yes it is. If I didn't help create the strain this world would most likely still be alright… people wouldn't of died… people wouldn't of changed…"

"Drake look at me…" I looked at Chloe. "Look at all you have done to try and help us. You even helped ones from another world." I smiled. "So if you think all of this is your fault…" she then smacked me hard enough to leave an imprint of her hand. "Then you need to get some sense into you." I then hugged her which surprised her.

"Thank you for reassuring me Chloe… I hope the others wake up soon." And then the door opened to reveal the skin golem.

"_Mistress has completed one of your requests puny human."_ And with that he pushed in 8 Deadman… and surprisingly they were all girls as I also noticed hood. _"Mistress would like to know process of formula."_ I checked my watch.

"It's been enough time for it to mix. Tell her that its finished." He then walked away from the door as I closed it. "Chloe tell them what is happening… I'm going to be surprised if the formula still works." I walked out of the room past them as the woman walked in with the skin golem as I grabbed one of the vials of the formula.

"_Explain the process to give this human…"_ she said and I nodded.

"You administer it through a shot in the neck. Only about one flash should be needed for one my size. Add another vial for ones that are several feet taller than me but for the skin golem I suggest 4 vials." She nodded.

"_Do it to me human… but wait a moment."_ She then punched a pillar that was set down creating a crack. I then put the formula into a shot and I slowly inserted it into her neck and then put the entire thing into her. As soon as I pulled out she punched another pillar causing the top part of it from where she punched up to go flying across the giant room _"very good human… how much will you be able to make?"_ she asked me as she turned to look at me.

"I will be able to make a total of 20 vials per batch. But I don't know how many supplies I have to make more batches." She handed me a pad and a pen as I started to write down the ingredients and then handed it back to her as she handed it to the skin golem.

"_When the ingredients return… I want more batches made… at least 5 a week…"_ I nodded as she walked off and I sighed with relief as the scientists walked over expecting a report.

"Do not make her mad…" I then told them pointing at the broken pillar as they gulped. "She expects at least 5 batches a week so we make one a day in large batches." They nodded. "But only when the ingredients have been returned to us. for now everyone rest… we are most likely going to have a long day ahead of us." as they went into a separate bunk room as I walked back into the other room where all the girls were as they were all socializing and some were laying down on beds. "How they doing Chloe?"

"I expect the others to wake up soon but not the other worlders." She said and I nodded. "I also explained to the new about you and them." I nodded once more.

"Thank you Chloe. I'll talk to them all later." she nodded as she went back to talking to two of the new girls when I noticed hood sitting down next to Red's bed. "You alright hood?" she shook her head. "You know her?" she nodded. "Related?" she looked at me with tears in her eyes. When I noticed Red starting to stir. As I pointed her out she then put on a very happy face as Red opened her eyes and they got wide when she saw hood as they both hugged. "Guess you are both related." She then hugged me as Chloe walked over.

"Glad to see you're alright kid." Chloe said with a smile as I sighed. She always called Red kid every once in a while.

"Thank you… drake…" red said as I smiled. "Thank you…"

"So I take it that you are relatives?" I had to ask to be certain.

"She's my sister… we got separated on the day you found me… I'm so happy that she's here…" she said.

"Well she can't speak due to the leader of the area." I said sitting down on the bed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Her vocal cords were damaged by the leader. So she can't speak. But I am hoping to figure out a formula to fix that." They both then hugged me before they let go.

"Drake the others are waking up." Chloe told me as they let me up and I rushed over to Julie who was waking up.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked.

"In a compound run by one of the big four that closely resembles you." I told her as I helped her sit up.

"At least you're okay drake…" she said giving me a hug as I hugged her back. When she let go she smiled at me.

"For now you need your rest." She nodded as she laid back down and I walked over to Marie's bed as she woke up and she smiled. "Glad that now you are alright…" she then hugged me for a split second before letting me go. "But you need rest." She lied back down and I walked over to Sins bed as she got up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were all captured. I suggest you get rest for later." she nodded as she laid back down and I then walked over to Lucky's bed as she woke up and she hugged me… while at the same time accidentally scratching me with her claws. "Ow…"

"Sorry drake… I sometimes I forget I have claws…" she said as she quickly let go.

"I'm alright… just a few scratches." I assured her.

"Who are they?" she asked looking at the other Deadman.

"Others that are like you girls. Hopefully we can get out soon." She nodded. "Get some sleep. We are going to have a long day tomorrow…" she laid back down and fell asleep as I stood up and walked over to Chloe and sat down on the bed. "How's your wound?"

"It… hurts… I don't know if… it will heal…" she said.

"I'll figure out a formula to make it heal for you." She smiled as she got back to talking with two of the new Deadman as I then walked over to the door and walked out of it as I got to work on formulas.

For the rest of the night I think I worked until I got the formulas right once more and handed them to Chloe. "Ask them if they would like to speak English before you give it to them." She nodded as she went back off into the room.

"_What did you make human?"_ I heard and I turned around to find the woman.

"I made a formula that would enable them to speak English mistress. I hope you don't mind." She smiled.

"_I don't mind at all human… you helped me…" _she said in a weird voice that made me unsure of myself. _"And I know that you are mates to four of your Deadman…"_ I paled. _"So keep doing what you are doing… or they will get hurt…"_ and with that she walked away as I picked up the formula that should help hood with her voice and the formula that should help heal Chloe. "Sin could you please get hood for me?" she ran off to get her as I waited when she walked out with Red. "This is the only chance hood… there is a chance that your voice will never come back which is why I'm asking you before I use this so you could talk it over with Red." As they started to talk, well Red talk and hood just nodding and stuff I looked at Marie. "So how things going?"

"Well besides we have a chance to never escape and a chance to die… I say good." She says and I smiled when I was tapped on my shoulder and Red was behind me.

"She… wants to try it…" I nodded as I handed her the vial and she drank it.

"It will be a few minutes before we actually know if it works… so we will wait until its time." After a few minutes passed I looked at them.

"I-… I can… I can talk…" she said as she struggled a little bit as Red then hugged me as well as hood. Hood sounded hell of a lot like Red that's for sure.

"You two… are welcome… cant… breath…" I said as they let go and I took in a deep breath as they smiled and I soon did afterwards.

"Could we talk in private?" Red asked and I nodded as they led me to a room after I told the others that they wanted to talk to me in private and when the door closed I looked at them. "When I had confronted… my sister… whenever I mentioned your name when we talked about you… her eyes got all love struck… and when I told her you were my mate… she looked down in sadness. That was when I confronted her… and…"

"She's in love with me isn't she?" Red nodded as hood looked ashamed. "Okay then!" they both looked at me.

"You… aren't… mad?" hood asked trying to get used to her voice once more.

"Of course I'm not mad. I was mad a little when Red and the others said lucky could have me but I then got over it when I realized that I might get more mates in the future." She smiled. "So why did you need me here?"

"I had asked the others… and they said we could…" I got wide eyed as I sighed. "So…"

"Okay then…" they smiled at each other. "Are you participating as well Red?" she nodded as they got undressed and I did to as they got on top of each other on a metal table. Hood on bottom and red on top. Red's belly against hood's belly. As I put my dick in between their pussies I started to go in and out causing them both to moan as I pumped in and out of between them when Hood cummed and then Red soon after. "Please… do hood first…" Red said and I then pulled out almost all the way as I inserted myself into hood's pussy and when I reached her wall I then forced my way through causing a yelp to ring out of her which was quickly silenced by Red kissing her.

As I soon started to go in and out of her causing her to moan through her kiss as I pumped in and out of her slowly at first but I slowly gained speed. "fas… fast…" hood tried to say when I understood what she meant and I started to pump in and out of her at my faster speed as well as hardest. Soon she had cummed and I was close to cumming when I then cummed inside of her so I gave her a break as I then pulled out and inserted myself into Red's pussy causing her to moan and screech out a little. "You got… bigger…" Red muttered as I went in and out of her causing her to moan and then moan even more when hood started to suck on her boobs.

As I continued to thrust in and out of her I couldn't help but smile when I cummed into her and then she cummed a few moments during my own cumming. As soon as I pulled out Red got off of hood as she pushed me onto the table as Red started to go up and down on my dick as Hood placed herself over my head as I started to lick her out and eat her as well.

As they both moaned I couldn't help but pull my mouth from hoods pussy and then inserted my three middle fingers of my right hand into her pussy and started to furiously pump in and out of her as Red cummed all over my dick and lowers as she pulled off and started to give me a blowjob as she also fumbled with my balls a little as she licked dick and then Hood cummed all over my face and she pulled off as she went onto the left side of Red as they both licked one side of my dick as they alternated going up and down before they put my dick between their boobs against my dick and they started to go up and down at the same time. "We aren't stopping until you feed us…" Red said as they went faster and faster until I cummed all over their faces and their boobs. As they both stood up they started to lick each other clean as they looked at me.

"t-thank… you…" hood said as they both kissed me on the lips.

"Your… welcome… hood…" she smiled.

**Okay guys and girls quick thing to say. In the future mlp will be mentioned a lot more in the story because I have it planned out and I am saying this because I don't want you all to be angry that mlp isn't being mentioned a lot in this story but rest assured I got everything planned out. Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as we cleaned up and got dressed we walked out to find the others guarding the door and I smiled as they smiled when they saw us. "So hood?" I nodded as they nodded as well.

"I just know that if any more join… its going to be hard satisfying you all everyday… I'm going to need to drink a lot of water as well." I told them.

"We will take turns… we don't mind sir." Julie said and I sighed. "I mean drake."

"It's going to like that isn't it for a while?" she nodded. "Well Chloe how many took the drink?"

"All of them…" She said. "And I'm afraid some of them might be falling for you…" I face palmed.

"Do you know who?" she shook her head. "Well shit… what do you girls think?"

"Personally I'm mad about that because we got to share our mate… but otherwise I'm good about it. Just means more sisters in the group." Lucky said.

"I would prefer it if you were all to myself… but that's my Deadman side talking so I'm good." Chloe said.

"I'm alright about it and so is Hood!" Red said as hood nodded.

"I will just kill them if they do anything to hurt you sir- I mean drake." Julie said.

"Then we let them when they open up their feelings." I said. "For now who are they and what are they?"

"Helen type and would like to be called Helen and powers are controlling only level one Deadman to do her own bidding but loves to act like a normal person.

Athena type would like to be called Athena and is smart like the legendary goddess Athena with wisdom and loves to protect anyone she at least considers friends but highly would choose family or mates over friends and like Helen wants to be treated like normal person.

Azazel type would like to be called hazel, has wings like birds and can made her feet turn into bird talons and hands with claws whenever she wants. Prefers having a fun time but wants to be treated a kid sometimes and a woman when things are serious.

Co-ed type and would like to be called Saeko. Uses a katana to defeat her enemies but she's only a 17 year old schoolgirl with Deadman powers and wants to be treated the same way as hazel. But is always polite and it gets excessive and for some reason calls you her daimyo in her sleep.

Succubus type but prefers to be called Suzie. Has a twisted mind when she is in a fight but she acts normal when out of it. Angered easily if someone makes fun of friends and family and when angered greatly transforms into a gray demon with red eyes and has a tail that she can use to wrap around and wring her enemies necks and becomes extremely saddened when someone calls her a monster and she will become isolated during so but acts cheerful most of the time. Also has demon wings.

Chinese dancer type would like to be called china. Loves to wear Chinese dancer dresses and would seriously injure anyone that harms them in any way be they either friend or foe and prefers to do shopping for Chinese dresses and showing them off over fighting but will fight when asked.

And finally fallen angel type and ironically wants to be called angel. Can use tentacles from a portal that forms on her back when she wants them to come out. Tentacles can be used to form limbs that would wreak havoc against any enemy that opposes her and likes to remain cheerful most of the time like Suzie but on the inside is hurting over the past deeds she has done."

"Now isn't this a group of misfits." I said as she nodded. "But which ones have fallen in love with me?"

"What about angel?" Red suggested.

"Well they are all a possibility. Do you know how many fell in love with him Chloe?" she shook her head at my question. "Then we wait." They nodded. "So now what then?"

"The others are still asleep. I'm worried about the other worlders though." Julie said.

"Yeah they haven't woken up yet." Sin said worriedly.

"Well I do know one thing… Luna's going to be in a coma for a while…" they gasped.

"We are going to need to figure out a way to put water into her as well as liquefied food." Sin said.

"I could ask the leader if we could get what we need. I doubt that she will do it but if she dies… I don't want to know what Celestia will do…" I said.

"_Mistress wishes to see you puny human…"_ I heard as I was suddenly picked up which shocked the others as I was carried out over the shoulder of the skin golem as I was taken through the halls once more and then thrown into the room with the woman.

"_Hello again human…"_ she said as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Hello again mistress. Why am I here?" I asked

"_You are here so I can congratulate you…"_ she said.

"Wait a minute… what?" I asked her.

"_The king has heard of what you have done for my army… and he will be arriving here tomorrow to congratulate you… and to give you an offer…"_

"The kind of offer in which if I don't take it people dies?" she smiles at me with her fangs.

"_Now that wasn't hard was it? To figure out."_ she said as I sighed.

"Then what do I do?" I asked

"_When he comes he will want to see your best work… meaning the formula… and you will thank him on everything he says… one mishap and one of your friends dies…"_

"Yes… mistress…"

"_Good… now leave and go back to your mates plus your new one…"_ I was then pulled out of the room by the skin golem and then after a few minutes I was thrown into the giant room where the girls soon surrounded me as lucky helped me up.

"So why did that bitch need to see you?" Julie asked.

"The king… is coming to congratulate me… for the strength formula." I told them. "And if I step out of line once… one of you… will be killed." They all looked at each other with worried faces. "I don't know what to do…" I then muttered as I sat down and Chloe put her hand onto my shoulder and I looked at her.

"Do what you see fit. We will be with you all the way no matter what drake." She said.

"That's right!" lucky said with a smile.

"We will be with you to the very end!" Julie said.

"I love you girls…" I said bringing them in for a hug as they all hugged me as well. When I let go they all still looked worried. "I'm going to try my best to make sure none of you get hurt. I put my good name on it." They all gave me a quick kiss on the cheek which made me blush a little as they all smiled when I noticed a new circle on my arm out the corner of my eye. It was a circle with half a mask on the left and then half a face on the right. What is that supposed to mean? Guess I'll figure it out later. And then the entire compound shook with a loud boom. "What the hell was that?!" I yelled as some of the ceiling started to fall downwards as we all braced ourselves from the falling debris as we ran through it all when Red was hit on the head by a large piece of it as she fell onto the ground bleeding from her head and unconscious. "Red!" I yelled as I picked her up and started to run once more. As soon as I reached the room where the others had run I gasped at what I saw… all the other scientists… were… mutilated… all over the room… how did this happen without any noise? I know for sure this room is soundproof.

"What… happened… here?" Hood asked.

"I think the leader broke her promise that's what." I said as the door was kicked open to reveal several familiar Deadman. "You!"

"_Come! We don't have much time!"_ Columbus said as we then started to run and we met up with a few ropes.

"Girls! Go get the others!" I said.

"Even the new ones?" Julie asked.

"Even them!" I yelled. "Take her up with you." I said handing her to Columbus as he then pulled on a rope and he slingshot upwards as he landed on the airship I thought I destroyed… how the hell was it still functioning? After a few minutes the rope came back down as the others ran out with the girls carrying the others as they ran over as I heard the large door start to rumble and dents start to appear. "Pull the ropes once you grab onto them!" I said as I pressed my thumb to the reaper scythe as I changed into my reaper form and a scythe appeared in my arms.

As the door burst opened I jumped into the smoke and started to attack the woman's army of enhanced Deadman. As I sliced and diced I soon engaged the skin golem as he tried to smash me which I was barely able to dodge and he made another swing at me while I was in the air causing me to go flying back through the door and tumble to a stop by the ropes as Julie was the last one. "come on drake!" she said sticking her hand out to me and when I went to grab it I instantly felt my lungs become void of air as I coughed up blood and I stumbled back. "Drake!"

I then looked down to find several spears impaled into my body. Each of them about 5 feet long… as I fell to my knees with my vision slowly going black I was barely able to watch as Julie jumped down and swiftly broke the spears staffs leaving about a foot of each one still connected to the spear point in my body as she then picked me up… and then the last thing I saw was the ground growing smaller…

When I next opened my eyes I quickly sat up and surprised Julie and Chloe who were both in the room. "Lay back down drake… you lost a lot of blood. Deadman and human." Julie said pushing me back down but I only got back up.

"Where's Red?" I asked and they looked down.

"She… and Luna… are both in intensive care…" I paled. "You were lucky that you had handed her to Columbus because if she was the second one to come up she would of died…"

"If I had reacted sooner…"

"There was no way you could of known that was going to happen." Chloe told me. "You do react as fast as any normal peasant."

"Not helping…" I said as I tried to stand up only to be stopped once more.

"Drake…" Julie said.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"We are at a home in the country. Snow white brought us all here on the airship. She was the one that rescued us." Julie answered.

"Take me to her please." I said.

"You're not going anywhere drake. You. Need. Rest." Julie told me pushing me back down and I sighed.

"Come on Julie…" I said.

"Nope…" she said. "But we did figure out who of the new girls love you." I looked at her.

"Who?" I asked.

"All… of them." Chloe said with a frown and I sighed as my head hit the pillow. "And I am not really happy I have to share my toys anymore." I glared at her.

"So is that all I am?" I asked her and she paled.

"no no no no! I mean… I hate you…" she said as she saw my smile.

"No you don't…" she smiled. "But then what can I do?" I then asked as they smiled deviously.

"We could… have fun… with you later…" Chloe said with a smile as I paled.

"It can't be that bad." Julie said.

"Depends on how many…"

"Just one of us…" Chloe said as one of her fingers went down my left arm. "But until then all you get is this." They then both kissed me on the cheeks at the same time as they walked out of the room and closed the door. The room looked like one you might find in a log cabin so it actually reminded me of home a little. My parents used to take me to a cabin every Christmas. I miss those times… as I continued to lay there the door opened to reveal none other than the one that was said to have saved us, snow white. _"Hello… drake…"_ she said as she walked in and sat down in a chair.

"Hello white." I said.

"_I trust your two friends told you about…"_

"They did. But why did you help us?" I asked her.

"_Because you decided to give me a second chance. Even after all that I had done to you. You gave me a second chance."_ I looked at her.

"I did it because you were being controlled. You didn't have a choice in being controlled or not. You were forced to do those things so you didn't do it on your own free will." I told her. "What only matters is that you aren't being controlled anymore." She smiled. "But I saw Columbus. What about Anubis?"

"_He still follows the king by his own free will. I control Columbus so that's the reason why he helped but I released him as soon as we got away."_ She said. _"But I still want to say thank you for saving me."_

"Your welcome white." She smiled. "But I'm starting to think you are here because of a different reason." She blushed a little.

"_I am here for a few favors…"_ I sighed.

"And what might they be?" I asked her.

"_I want you to let me help you kill the king…"_ I smiled.

"Okay that's one I will approve… what's the other?" I asked her.

"_What do you… think about me?"_ she asked and it took me a few moments to process what she meant and… holy fucking shit… really?! Her?!

"Are you also in love with me?" she nodded. "Well shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. This is starting to get a little annoying…"

"_What why?"_ she asked me.

"Because this means I have close to 12 that love me…" I sat up with my head in my hands. "Why me…"

"_It's okay if…"_ she said as she got up but I grabbed her arm and she looked at me.

"I'm okay with it but you would have to get past the other girls about this." She smiled as she then kissed me and she pulled away as she walked out and closed the door in the process as I smiled. Those girls will be the end of me… but what about Luna? I worried that I now might now ever be able to help her and her friends back to their home. Maybe I could ask Twilight to tell me about her home… give me something to think about when this entire world is destroyed… it would be a happy thought… or a bad thought depending on what it's like.

Maybe it's a peaceful world. But then again not every world is all the way peaceful.

Or maybe it's a land full of war… that would be a very bad thought. Guess I'll ask her when she wakes up.

As I continued to lay there soon the door opened to reveal Julie with a small frown but she looked a little bit grateful. "Uh… hello?" I said as she walked in and sat down with silence and it was like that for a few minutes before she decided to speak.

"Thank you…" she said and I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"When me and white first met and talked, like I mean an actual conversation. We found out a lot about each other. Deadman won't be able to remember anybody's names of past lives even their own but we talked and I found out she was a childhood friend of mine but she had moved away when she was seven. I thank you for giving her a chance but couldn't you of given the rest of us a chance to voice our opinions first?!" she asked with a little bit of yelling.

"Because she was being controlled and to be honest I have no other reason." I said quickly and she only leaned in and flicked me on the head… which stung like 100 bees stinging you at the same time.

"Ow!" I said and she smiled when I saw the look on her face… I think I'm either about to get some fun… or I am about to get seriously hurt… as she looked at me she started to passionately kiss me as she forced her tongue past her fangs and into my mouth. As her tongue explored my mouth she then threw the sheet off of me as her hand caressed my dick as it slowly enlarged. Soon she used her one hand to unbutton my jeans as she then pulled them off as she broke the kiss with me and she pulled my underwear off of me as well.

As she then stood up and got out of her armor I noticed that her skin had turned pale, almost white. As she smiled and she started to lick up and down on my dick causing pleasure to flare through my body as she then rubbed her boobs against my dick causing some of my pre cum to flow out of the top of my dick and she licked it all up and she smacked her lips with a satisfied smack.

Then she rose herself up over my dick as she inserted my dick into her pussy and immediately started to pound down as hard as she could as she moaned and moaned. As she continued to go up and down I then pulled her down so she was laying up against me as she moaned into my ear and I used my hands to fondle with her nipples causing her to moan out even more as I started to thrust myself into her as she stopped herself completely and I rammed myself into her causing her to moan out even more and more until she was eventually at the point she was close to screaming but I was able to silence her with a kiss as she moaned into my mouth and our tongues battles for supremacy to get into the others mouth.

As I rammed into her I then broke our kiss as I then started to play with her boobs once more causing her to screech for a second from the pleasure as she sat up and I continued to ram myself into her and I could feel myself close as her pussy clenched on my dick meaning she was close as well. "Please… drake… do it inside… please…" she said as I then gave one final thrust and we both cummed at the same time.

As our juices mixed Julie was laid down on my chest breathing hard as my dick continued to cum into her as it filled her up. "Thank you…" she muttered into my ear as I smiled.

"Your welcome Julie…" I told her as we laid with each other and I heard her snore softly, like a cute mouse almost, as I smiled at that I pulled myself out of her slowly so I wouldn't wake her up and when I was all the way out I slowly got off of the bed and I got dressed once more. When I took my first step I stumbled at first but I quickly caught myself on the wall as I started to walk of the room. As I stumbled around the hallway I soon made it into a living room where I encountered the girls. "Hey girls…" I said keeping myself propped up against the corner as they got wide eyed.

"Drake! You should be resting!" Red said with an angry tone.

"And expect me to be bored out of my fucking mind? Nope…" I said as I stumbled over to a seat as I sat down and they all glared at me.

"You're as stubborn as Marie is when you promise her chocolate and she never gets it…" Chloe said and I smiled.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." I said. "So where are we? State wise."

"We are in Ohio near oak harbor." Lucky said.

"So that means we are near a nuclear power plant…" I said putting my hand to my chin to think.

"What… you… thinking… about?" Hood asked.

"Trying to think of the event that happened at said plant… something had happened a month after all of this started… something bad…" I said.

"Well you can think about it while you go back to rest." Sin said.

"Nope… rather very much be out of bed thank you." I said.

"Drake…" Chloe said.

"Yeeesss?" I said only to be picked up by her snakes causing me to wince in a little pain a little. "Ow…" I muttered quietly.

"Just put him down Chloe…" Sin said with a sigh. "It's obvious he worked his way through a lot of pain just to get in here. Might as well let him stay." I was then dropped on the chair with a loud thud as my back connected with the back of the chair causing me to wince once more.

"Thank you Sin…" I said.

"… But for the rest of the weekend you will be in that bed resting." I sighed.

"Of course Sin…" I said. "But where are the others?"

"Currently doing their own thing." Marie said as she took a bite of chocolate.

"Well what about Twilight and the others?" I then asked.

"They are all still knocked out. Sin doesn't know when they will wake up." Red said.

"Well shit." I said when I then remembered the event that had happened long ago and I paled.

"What's… wrong?" Hood asked.

"Does anyone know the condition of the railroads near the plant?!" I asked.

"They were undamaged by what white says." Red says.

"Oh no… how close are we to them?!" I asked.

"About a mile away." Chloe said.

"Shit!" I said.

"Just tell us what's wrong, drake!" lucky said.

"There is a Deadman that always runs on the track and never slows down. It is known as the doomtrain… and it carries many of the deadliest Deadman… and they have been known to never of been defeated." I said.

"Who's the big four that runs it?" Chloe asked.

"As far as I know they are rouge Deadman that kill all that are near the track and the doom train has a sensor that traces signatures up to 5 miles." I said.

"But that sounds ridiculous!" Red said. "Seriously?! 5 miles?!"

"That's what I heard but I doubt that that is correct." I told them. "But we will worry about that if the time ever comes." They nodded. "But for now let's all just relax…"

"There won't be much relaxing in your future drake…" lucky said with a wink as I sighed and face palmed. Now I just have to survive living with a bunch of horny girls… to be honest I prefer almost dying against that… but I love it all the same… I think.

"I see that…" they all smiled. "but please not to soon okay?" my lovers all nodded as Sin and Marie looked at each other and smiled before they all looked at me as the door opened to reveal one of the new girls.

"Hello china." Chloe said.

"Hello… everyone…" she said and then her eyes locked onto me. "I thought he was supposed to still be resting?"

"I am a very stubborn man. I rather not be bored out of my mind in a room when I could be out here talking with everyone." She smiled as she walked in and sat down. "So how are you and the others doing?"

"We are all doing fine. Some of us were afraid to speak to you to thank you for helping us out at the facility." She said.

"Now why would you all be afraid of that?" I asked.

"When the others talked with the ones that had traveled with you we heard about what you have become. Known as the prince type… a type that gains powers from others they slay if they are strong enough… or if you mated with them…" she blushed at that as did I. "and that means you are the only one that can harm the king." I paled.

"Well then I am fuuuuuuucked…" I said. "I hardly used my powers. Plus I'm sure Julie told you all about what happened to me at the facility. And I was only facing a captain!"

"Yeah and look at what had happened with white. You freed her from the king's control, defeated her ship, defeated her airship, killed Anubis and Columbus, and even saved Red from being controlled." Chloe said. "Your better than any normal peasant… your drake!"

"How does that help me?" I asked slouching back. "As far as I know the king is in a league all on his own… I know nothing about him, know nothing about his fighting style, I don't even know his real name!"

"Which is why we are all here to help you." Julie said as she walked out from behind the corner and put a hand onto my shoulder. "We are with you till the very end drake. Even if it means our deaths we will fight with you just so you could end all of this."

"But why? I know for sure you are stronger than me, Red is faster, and heck Chloe is even smarter than me! What am I then? How much importance is even in my life?" I said standing up and then stumbling as I walked straight out the door and started to walk into the woods of nature.


	9. Chapter 9

As I walked through the forest with my hands in my pockets I was thinking. Why did all of this have to happen to me… why did my family had to die… why did I have to meet Luna and her friends… why did I have to help them… did I help them because my mind knew it would make me think I wasn't worthless? Did I help them because I was just nothing but a bump in the road? I could of left them to die. But instead… I promised them that I could help them. "Drake?" I turned to find Red popping her head out from behind a tree but I then kept on walking. "Drake…"

"Why… why are you following me?" I asked her. "I know you all know how worthless I am… so why are you following me?"

"Because you are our friend!"

"Friend… is that all I am now…" she stepped back from what I said. "Am I now only a friend with benefits for you all… just please… leave me alone to think…"

"But-"

"GO!" she then backed up a few steps before tears swelled up in her eyes and she ran back off towards the house as I stood there stunned. She cried… what have I done… I made one of the only ones that cared about me… cry… am I just a monster… am I… even slightly human? As I started to walk once more I was encountered by several rank one Deadman.

As they all charged me I easily killed them all but the last one… was a little girl… as I held her by her throat in the air as she continued to try and get her arms to reach me I could see the emptiness in her eyes… they were devoid by almost all life… and I could see myself in the reflection… and I could see half of my face was in reaper form. "What the…" I said as I dropped the girl and she pounced on me but with a single back hand she was sent flying into a tree… where her skull was split open and her black brain was spread across the impact point.

As I stumbled back a few feet and looked at my hand I realized it was also in reaper form when my other hand wasn't. "What's happening to me…?" I said as I backed up into a tree and then slid down it until I was sitting down on the ground. "Is it because of what I said?" I said as I looked at my hands when a scream rang out in the direction of the farm and then a few others from the same direction.

"Girls!" I yelled as I stood up when I noticed half a mask on the ground. It was a black mask with white markings and its eye spot was a red lens. As I picked up the mask I then placed it on my face as it covered the entire reaper side of my face.

"Perfect… this can't be a coincidence…" I then looked around to try and figure out who left it here when another scream rang out and that snapped me back to my senses as I then started to run past trees and rocks until I eventually found the home… and it was ablaze. "No…" I said falling to my knees as a scream came from the house that was familiar…

"RED!" I yelled as I burst through the burning door as I was hit by the intense heat the house made. "Where are you?!" I yelled when I heard some crying and I burst towards the stairs only for the supports to fall down and block my way up as I was sent flying from the sudden boom as I crashed into and through the glass that showed the patio.

As I tumbled to a halt as pain flared through my body with glass shards impaled in my body through my clothes that pieced my skin.

As I struggled to stand up I kept on watching as more and more of the building caved in as I felt rage fill me. _**"You… will not… win!"**_ I yelled as I then drew in a breath as all the fire went flying from the building and into my mouth. As soon as the fire was gone I felt pain flare through my body as I fell back to the ground spasming in every part of my body.

What did I just do…?

Where did this come from…?

"Drake!" I heard as I noticed Red run out of the building with burns covering her arms and legs and a small burn on her face. As she crouched down next to me I then yelled out in pain causing her to jump back up.

"_**What's… happening to me?!"**_ I yelled out as I started to spasm even more and more until all I saw… was blackness.

_The strains are all supposed to be different for one reason. Because they need to be united by the true king of Deadman._

_It all ends when the king is dead!_

_But at what cost…_

_No matter what there is always a sacrifice needed!_

_And the new king needs to be able to sacrifice to be powerful!_

_But is that what you are going to do?_

_Prince Drake…_

I then reopened my eyes as I sat up. "Drake…" Red said as I then stood up. "drake?" she then asked as I then closed my eyes and a power that was awakened inside of me activated and I could see the doomtrain parked about a mile away… as I noticed a large group of Deadman walking in formation towards it with familiar Deadman in the middle as they carried others.

"_**Stay… here…"**_ I told Red as I got into a running position and I then achieved lift off… as I smashed all the way through the destroyed homes walls and then through trees and giant rocks… and I didn't feel any of the pain as I charged through them. As I ran I could feel power flaring through my body…

The strength…

The speed…

The wisdom…

I could feel it all flaring through me…

But why was that happening? As I continued to run I could see the doom train starting to ride away and I jumped midrun as I went flying like a missile until I crashed into the very back caboose as I then landed on my feet to find about 20 Deadman now between me and the next car. As I started to slowly walk towards them the first one charged me but with a flick of my hand it was smashed out the window and into a passing rock, killing it instantly.

The next one that charged had it head ripped off.

The third one had its heart removed with a single punch sending it flying out its back.

The fourth one had its head stuffed down its neck.

The fifth and sixth got their heads knocked together causing their heads to break open…

And the last of them jumped out the windows… and got unlucky as they were hit by large rocks and trees at different intervals. As I walked once more I could feel the power growing with every passing minute. As I walked into the next car I was met with a sight that I instantly eliminated… they were mutilating humans… as soon as they were all killed I burned the entire car with a single match as I let it go from the doomtrain as I then walked into the next car. "DRAKE!" Chloe yelled as I flicked my wrist, instantly snapping the necks of all enemy Deadman. "Drake?" Julie asked as I walked straight past them and walked into the next car.

**Julie's POV**

"What's going on with drake?" Chloe asked as she used her snakes to eat through the ropes that bound us.

"I don't know… but what he did… to those Deadman…" China said. "I fear something is changing him."

"What… do… you… mean?" Hood asked.

"Did you see the hand he used to kill the Deadman?" china asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. He was in reaper form." I said.

"But did you see his other hand and his face?" she asked and I shook my head as well as the others. "They were human… I fear his mind is fighting two battles… and drake is losing said battle." As we all rushed to our feet we then followed drake and we gasped at what we saw next.

"What… is… this…?" Hood asked as we looked at the brutality drake left behind. Deadman impaled in the wall by their heads… heads ripped off… heads cut in half… limbs everywhere…

"This… drake must have done all this… but how?" I asked as there was an explosion up in the next car that sent the door flying and almost smashed into Helen and Athena but they luckily dodged it in time as it smashed into the end and fell onto the ground with several face dents in it.

As we all looked forward I stood stunned and not breathing as I saw drake eyeing the face of a dead Deadman in his grip before he threw it out the hole in the side of the train car as he started to walk towards the next one. "Drake!" Chloe yelled and he turned his face… causing us all to gasp…

Almost all of his face that wasn't covered by the mask… was covered with darkness as it was like fire. The only part of his face that wasn't changed was his eye and only some of his hair. _**"You will not interfere…"**_he said as he started to walk once more.

"Drake! This isn't you! Snap out of it!" I yelled but he only kept on walking as he opened the door and sidestepped to the left as a familiar spear thrusted through it and barely missed impaling him.

"_**Hello again… Anubis… I am going to have fun ending you permanently…"**_ and with that he walked into the room as a howl broke out but it quickly stopped as we all ran into the next car and we immediately cowered when we saw Anubis without a head before we then saw the body disintegrated and then drake opened his mouth as the ash of Anubis flew into his mouth… and then a little more darkness fill up his face causing his hair to now be completely changed leaving only an inch from his eye from all sides.

"He's slowly becoming a monster…" Lucky said as he started to walk towards the next car.

"_I never knew Anubis joined the doomtrain… if I had I would of killed him myself…"_ white said.

"What do you mean by that? You know stuff about the train?" I said.

"_A turned scientist created a machine on this train… that is run by the friction of the doomtrains rails and wheels. It combines all the strains into one and it completely turns the Deadman into a monster. Reason being is because their mind snaps and they need guidance to do stuff… but the doomtrain is all of their lord as it is connected to them. Kill the doomtrain and they all go berserk." _She told us.

"Then we need to stop him!" China said but she shook her head.

"_What's happening to him… happened to me long ago… he is being consumed by the darkness… being overtaken by the Deadman inside of him. I was almost completely over taken… but that was from willpower and over a longer time… all of this is happening to him in minutes… and I almost lost my entire body to what's happening to him. I fear… we need to kill him…"_ we all looked at each other worried about what we should do.

"We… should… end… his… pain…" Hood said and we all looked at her. "If… this… continues… I… don't… think… it… will… be… good…"

"That is correct hood… but let's put it to a vote… those who think we should try to break him out… raise your hand…" few seconds later. "Those that think we should… end his pain… raise your hand…" everyone raised their hand… which means drake needs to…

**Drake's POV**

As I threw another body off the train I walked into the next and largest car. _**"Hello… mike…"**_ I said as I watched the infected mech move away from the giant machine.

"_Hello drake… it is so good to see you once more…"_ I said as I started to walk towards him.

"_**You are going to pay for everything you have done…"**_ I said as I stopped halfway.

"_What have I done drake? All I did was take your work… and improved it… giving humanity another chance at life!"_ he said as he fired an infected missile at me which I easily deflected with a flick of my wrist.

"_**You basically ended mankind… and you forced me to become like this..."**_ I said as I started to walk once more.

"_What do you mean by that?"_ he asked as the front of his mech opened to reveal the only thing human about his body, his face.

"_**To save the ones I love… to protect them better then what I was for my family… I evolved… and became one with the Deadman inside of me..."**_he pulled out a giant sword from behind his body as he charged me.

"_**You forced me to change so I could be stronger…"**_ I grabbed his swinging sword with a firm grip causing some of my blood to spew out of my hand cause of its sharpness.

"_**You forced me to become wiser…"**_ I said as I flicked my wrist causing the entire sword to snap as I walked and threw the broken half to the side.

"_**You forced me to become faster…"**_ I said as I then kicked the mech backwards as it smashed into the giant machine.

"_**But I guess I should thank you…"**_ I ripped off his right arm.

"_**Because I am now able to protect those that I love…"**_ I ripped off his left arm.

"_**And protect those that love me…"**_ I ripped off his right leg.

"_**To protect those that consider me family…"**_ I ripped off his left leg.

"_**So here is how I'm going to thank you…"**_ I ripped back open the area where his head was as his face showed true fear.

"_**I'm going to end you quickly…"**_ I then punched where his face was and killed him instantly as I pulled my hand back out as his brain parts covered it before they evaporated into nothing.

"Drake!" I heard as I turned around to find the girls… All of them.

"_**I see you are finally awake Luna…" **_ I said as I jumped off the destroyed mech.

"What have you done to drake?!" Twilight yelled.

"_**Why what are you talking about? I am drake…"**_ I said as I started to walk towards him.

"_He's too far gone!"_ white yelled. Wait a minute. What did she mean by that…?

_She was talking to me…_

Who the hell are you?!

_I'm your Deadman side… just call me… death…_

Get the hell out of my body!

_Let's just say that… I need to feed… and it looks like your family and friends look like they will be a good feast._

Either leave my body or I will be forced to make you leave!

_Sorry human… but I prefer to feast before I go to sleep again… and I haven't eaten in a looooong time…_

"Everyone get back!" I yelled as I gripped my head and fell to my knees.

"_**You will not win human… I must feast to go back to sleep…"**_

"Get out of my head!" I yelled as I screamed out in pain.

"_**How do you have so much willpower?!"**_

"_How is he winning?! He should have been gone long ago!"_ white yelled as the pain continued to flare through my body.

"Come on drake!" Chloe yelled.

"Don't let what's inside of you win!" Julie yelled.

"Beat him so we can just go home!" Lucky yelled.

"_**Shut up!"**_ I yelled as I looked at them causing them to step back. "_**Should have run while you had the chance…"**_ death said through my body as he stood up.

"Run!" I then forced out of my own mouth before Death took over. I was forced to watch through my own eyes as they all did not run… instead they attacked… as Death forced my mouth to smile he then charged them as he immediately incapacitated Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie and then took out Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and then finally Twilight. With that he then jumped back and landed near the destroyed mech.

"_**You could of run away like the pathetic beings you are… but instead you stay here to give me a feast of your blood…I love it either way."**_

What am I going to do!

**You will have to get your willpower to go over your Deadmans willpower.**

So your back now…

**I never left human. I merely observed.**

AND INSTEAD YOU LEFT ME TO FIGHT THE DEADMAN SIDE THAT HAS TAKEN OVER MY BODY!

**NO NEED TO SHOUT BOY!** **All you got to do is think of things that you fight for… that way your willpower will skyrocket.**

Could of said that sooner. As I started to think I could feel Death's presence reenter my mind.

_**What are you doing fool?!**_

Mom… dad… brother…

_**Stop now before I decide to end your loved ones…**_

Julie… Chloe… lucky… Red… Hood…

_**They will all die!**_

"FOR MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" I yelled just before Death could harm them any further. "YOU WILL LEAVE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY ALONE DEATH! FOR YOU ARE APART OF ME! AND ONLY I CAN KEEP YOU IN YOUR PLACE!" and with that I felt the power leave me as I then fell onto my back breathing hard.

"Drake!" I heard as the girls surrounded me.

"He… hel…hell… hello… girls…" I said coughing up a little blood. "Did we win?" and with that Julie slugged me in the arm lightly. "Since when did you become a girly hitter?" she looked at me confused.

"Now what do you mean by that drake?! I hit you with all my strength!" she yelled as she hit me again. Again… I felt no pain.

_**That would be because of me…**_

"So your back…"

"Who are you talking to drake?" lucky asked.

"You mean you can't hear him?" I then asked.

_**I can now only speak inside your mind idiot.**_

"That would have been a good thing to tell me Death…"

"DEATH?!" they yelled.

"Yeah… that was who you all fought and almost died against… it appears that he now resides within my mind."

_**That's not all I can do…**_

"Shut up I'll talk to you later Death…" I said as I tried to sit up only for me to cough up more red blood.

"Drake! You need to rest!" Sin yelled.

"No really… I should be fine for now. Can't believe they woke up only to be knocked out again…" I said looking at the others as they laid on the floor.

"So… now… what?" Hood asked.

"We stop this train… and destroy it…" I said standing up as blood poured from my wounds.

"Drake you are still seriously injured!" Sin said as I looked at myself to find me bleeding out of my left thigh, chest, right leg, and my left arm was injured.

"I'll be alright… let's just get this done…" I said as I gripped my injured arm and walked towards the large machine. This should be connected to the engine. Once this goes everything else will soon go with it. "Just need to destroy this…" I said as I picked up a fallen Deadmans sword as we all then attacked the machine.

After several attacks from each of us it started to spew flames. "GET OFF THE TRAIN NOW!" I yelled as I cut a hole in the side and ushered for everyone to jump out as everyone grabbed one of the others and then they jumped out one at a time until it was just me and Hood.

"To… scared!" she yelled and I grabbed her as we jumped out at the same time and I used myself to brace her fall, despite my injuries.

As I held her close I took the impact of a tree… then a rock… and then another fucking tree! Before we tumbled to a stop on the ground after I let her go on some soft grass. As I laid there in pain with bones broken and most likely my spine. "Drake!" I heard as Hood ran over to me and went onto her knees next to me as previous wounds reopened and I started to bleed like crazy. As she took off my mask she gasped.

"Let me guess… I never… got back… my entire face… did I?" she was shaking with fear as she fell backwards.

"Hood! What's…" I heard as I noticed the other girls stop where they were.

"Drake… what's… happening to you…?" Chloe asked as I let out a short snicker.

"To be honest… I really… don't know… it all happened… when I walked out on you all… and went for a walk in the forest… where I did something I regretted… I… yelled… at Red…" tears were now in my eyes. "And I… know she will never… forgive me for what I done… and I know.. You all… won't forgive me as well…" I coughed up some blood.

"Don't think that drake!" I heard as Red came into view. "You yelled because you thought we all hated you… because we all thought you were worthless… but that isn't true! We love you more than friends! We love you more than family!" and with that I coughed up more blood. "Sin! Help him!" and with that I felt myself black out… as the breath left my body.

"_**So you finally died?" **_Death asked.

"Where am I?" I looked around the dark void as I noticed reaper me leaning against nothing with his legs crossed.

"_**You're at judgement human… and this means me as well… so what is your sentence king?" **_Death said.

And with that a large being shrouded with darkness rose out of the ground.

"**YOU'RE SENTENCE IS LIFE!" **he yelled.

"_**WAIT WHAT?!"**_ Death yelled.

"YEAH WHATS THE BIG IDEA?" I yelled.

"**I have watched you prince… and I have decided you get one more chance… but you must let your Deadman side be able to control you in times of need…"** Death smiled at that.

"Well could you at least explain it better to me?" I asked.

"**You will become stronger… so I will fix your body where it is and put you where your precious friends are…"**

"But why are you doing this?! When I should be dead?!" I yelled.

"**STAY YOUR TONGUE!"** I closed my mouth. **"The reason why you live is because of that bastards fools choice… since you are the prince you have another life in case you mess up the first time so I can't sentence you to anything if you're still alive… but here's a small gift from me to you…"** I looked at him as a small box appeared in my hand. **"inside of this box… are directions to a disclosed location… where no Deadman will go to… so you and your mates can have a few last outings together…"** I smiled.

"Even though I am supposed to kill you… you are one cool guy…"

"**Just leave already human…"** and with that the next time I blinked I was suddenly outside of a rundown home…

_**Just so you know… being in the king's judgement… it has been a week since you supposedly died… and it appears the king forgot about your wounds…**_

I looked down to find myself bleeding and then the pain flared through my body as I took one step at a time causing pain to flare through my body as I heard talking as I walked towards the door and I heard talking.

"Well what are you all waiting for! Drake would want us all to keep on going!"

"But what about-"

"About what? That we are going to die if this keeps going? Red and Hood almost died! As well as Suzie, Hazel, and Helen!" I then opened the door and they all looked towards me…

"Guess… who…" I then collapsed onto the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where did he even come from? We left him in Ohio!"

"How was he even alive Sin?"

"I don't know… but his wounds have finally closed and we got water and mushed food into his system… he should be waking up soon…"

"But… he… should… be… dead…"

"We know Hood… but this is good… we get our mate back…"

"Do you think…?"

"Yes china… I know for sure he doesn't like to break hearts. So after he rests for a while and gives us some answers… you can all have a chance to talk to him."

"But I suggest one on one to not put his heart at risk of a heart attack."

"Fine Sin and- I think he's waking up!" as I slowly opened my eyes I found myself staring at the ceiling.

"You're alright!" I heard Red yell as she hugged me causing pain to flare through my body.

"RED!" the rest yelled as she jumped off.

"I'm… alright…" I said as I turned my head to look at them all with weak eyes.

"What happened to you?" lucky asked as she sat down on the bed.

"You could say… I went through judgement with Death… and thanks to someone… I had a second life luckily…" I said weakly.

"Do you need anything to drink?" China asked.

"I… think I'm good… for a few moments anyway…" I said. "I actually just can't move at all… the most I'm getting is a twitch from my pinkie…"

"Your body was exhausted and you were supposedly dead for a week… but…" I was then smacked on my head causing me to wince. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"So-sorry… Julie… wasn't my idea to die… even… in front of you girls…"

"YOU MEAN YOU WOULD DIE ALONE?!" I see the mistake I made there.

"No… I meant it just… wasn't my time yet…"

"Now you're just trying not to get hurt…" Chloe said.

"Basically… yes…" they sighed.

"Drake always being drake… even though he is still in major trouble…" Lucky said.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit." I said. And here I thought I had least had a hope of chance… just for it to be taken away with that one sentence… "Well fuck me…"

"That will come later." Julie joked. "But now time to be serious… what was with the little box you had with you?"

"I… honestly forgot… I appeared… with that… the king… gave us… a chance to be in… peace… for a… month at… a location…" I said as Red opened it.

"It says... only 20 miles west from us?" she said looking at me. "How did he know where we are first of all?"

"I… don't know…" I told them.

"Well did he give us a limit for when we need to be there?" China asked.

"I… don't know… that either…" I breathed out.

"Well we will wait a few days for you to rest up before we make the short journey." Sin said.

"In fact… where is… Marie?" I asked and they all looked down.

"Marie… didn't… make… it…" Hood said and I froze as I looked at the ceiling. I know Marie hardly talked… but she was most likely the strongest of them all…

"What…" I said not even believing my own mind process.

"Marie… we were surprised 3 days ago… by the Deadman that was in charge of the facility… how we knew we were surprised… Marie was… shot… straight in the head… there was no way we could of saved her… if she was human and shot in the head by that round… she would of turned into a Deadman and we would have had a chance to get her back… but since she was a Deadman… she was killed instantly."

"_**THEY ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"**_ I yelled as is struggled to get off the bed only to be held down by them all. _**"THEY WILL PAY FOR THEIR SINS! THEY WILL ALL PAY FOR THEIR CRIMES! THEY WILL-"**_

**Julie's POV**

As I knocked him out he went back into his peaceful slumber with a small bump on his head. "Was it really necessary to knock him out?" Red asked.

"Yes… it was either that or he did a death march through his pain and into the facility and it would be a death wish." I told them.

"So now what then?" Suzie asked as we walked out of the bedroom and entered the large living room.

"We let drake rest… and then when Sin says he is good to travel that's when we go to the location…"

"What about the ones from another world?" Chloe asked.

"Drake would be very mad and sad if we left them behind. So we would have to take them." I said.

"I could come up with a strategy for travel." Athena said. "I just need a map to plot out the path to go on. I suspect with what supplies we have we would need to ration them for a little bit for the other worlders and drake. We could pick up Deadman on the way to eat so that's okay for us… but 20 miles we would have to move at a slow pace for drakes sake if he's awake cause he would need to be moving with all the time he has been bedridden. I suspect about two days to get there if we take rests at night."

"That's good enough. As long as we can get there…" I said.

"Then I will get planning and search for some maps." She then left the room.

"So what else?" Hazel asked.

"We will need to hold out here for now until tomorrow." I said. "We can clock out every two hours but we should also have someone awake the entire night to watch over drake. Make sure he doesn't wake up during the night to do anything rash." They all nodded.

"I could watch over him. I remember from my previous life that I stayed up for a full three days at a time for my job as a dancer." China said.

"Does anyone oppose this idea?" I asked and no one said anything. "Then it is agreed that china will watch over drake. Now for the teams that will keep watch. Who wants to do first?"

"Me and Red could go first." Hazel said.

"Me and Hood could go next after them." Helen said.

"Me and Chloe could go then." Angel said.

"I can be paired up with Saeko." Sin said.

"Which leaves me with Athena. Hopefully by then her plan is finished. So a total of 12 hours of watch out. I suggest those not doing watch first go and get some rest." And with that we all went into a bedroom with the one we would be on watch out with that night after I watched china walk into drake's room but I walked in and laid down on the second living rooms couch.

**China's POV**

As I sat down in the chair I watched as drake snoozed away. He didn't have any reason to help me and the others. Yet he still did. All he did was meet Hood… most of us gave ourselves names but he named Hood since she didn't have a name. I don't even think he knew about that. The only thing we don't remember from previous lives are our names plus a few random things… as I continued to sit there I noticed him starting to wake up. "What the hell happened?" he asked as he sat up as if he wasn't injured.

"Julie knocked you out after you found out something. It enraged you and we were forced to do it."

"What was it?" he asked. He doesn't remember? Maybe that's a good thing.

"I'll tell you later. What happened to your injuries?!" I asked as soon as I noticed this.

"Death took the injuries in exchange for a few rampages in the future." He said.

"Okay then. Well how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Good. Now that I can actually move parts of my body that is." He said as he turned his legs to step out of bed but I stood up.

"You need to rest Drake!" I told him and he only smiled.

"Rest means nothing to exertive… and last I checked walking wasn't that exertive…" he said as he stood up against my wishes as he stretched a little bit. "Man… body being dead for a week makes it feel very stiff. "So what happened to snow white? I didn't notice her before my unknown rampage."

"She went out into the woods to do some scouting. She might be returning soon." I told him. "For now all that's actually needed is your rest."

"Who else is awake?" he asked.

"Currently you, me, Red, Hazel, and White." I told him. "We have watches set up with teams of two."

"Then how about I go say hi?" he said walking out of the room before I could protest.

**Drake's POV**

As I walked out of the room I looked around until I found the back with the entire back wall made of glass and Red with Hazel sitting out there watching the forest.

_**Just had another talk with king. No Deadman will come after us while we are here until we get going tomorrow. Then they will stop once more when we reach the safe area.**_

Thanks for telling me. As I walked over to the glass door and slid it open they both looked towards me as they both got wide eyed. "You should be knocked out!" Red said.

"You can thank Death for being cooperative on taking on any injuries I sustained. China said she would tell me later why I went berserk so that's cleared up." they paled.

"Drake please go back to bed!" China said as she popped up around the corner and I only looked back and smiled.

"Didn't anyone tell you how stubborn I was with resting?" I asked as I walked outside and sat down at the edge of the patio as China sighed and came out to join us. "So was it actually a week since I supposedly died?"

"It was… me and the others… were so distraught… China and the others had to do a lot of work the first 3 days to keep us all going." Red told me.

"If only I was stronger that wouldn't of happened…" I said looking down. "I wouldn't of died and made you all distraught."

"White said it was because you became stronger that you died…" I froze with my eyes growing wide. "She said that because you wanted to get stronger your Deadman side took control of you through your anger at yourself."

"Why can't anything I do be right for once… my entire life has been one mistake after another… you girls are the only ones I haven't made mistakes for… but everything else…" I felt an arm put around my shoulder.

"Drake… everything you have done with us was not a mistake. Even we made some of those choices for you remember?" I nodded. "We are in this together. No matter what. How many times do we have to tell you this?"

"By what I'm seeing I see that they trust you with their lives." I turned to find hazel being the owner of that voice. "They trust you enough to stick by you no matter what happens… that's true love right there…" she said with tears in her eyes. Well I already know they all love me… "I just wish…"

"That you could be with me?" she got wide eyed. "The girls all know about it I'm for sure they told you. And I don't like to break hearts so I'm okay with it." She smiled. "and I know what you are going to ask china and I'm still okay with it…" she was blushing at what I said as Red came over and sat down next to me as she put her head onto my shoulder as I smiled at her action. "Death told me he had a talk with the king… no Deadman will be attacking us tonight…"

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" china asked as she sat down on the swinging bench with hazel.

"Well the only way we could know is if we trust him at the moment." I said turning my head to look at the two.

"I don't trust him…" hazel said.

"Well Death said and he actually let me live… so all we can do is try." I then watched as the sun started to set causing an array of colors to show up from the setting sun. "It's beautiful… last time I did this was I don't know how long ago…"

"Well here you are seeing it drake… it all its beauty…" China said as we all just watched the sun slowly set. "So… any plans for when we get to the place?"

"Nope… plan to improvise." I said as Red giggled. "Now what's so funny about that?"

"How much you are you… and no one else." She said softly as I heard her start to snore as I put my arm around her.

"I heard from Julie how much you improvised." China said and I sighed.

"I'm guessing she exaggerated a little…" I muttered. "But I noticed you and hazel are finally warming up to talking to me… even though you talked to me first a long time ago…"

"Well it took us a while just to gain the courage to talk to you remember." China said with a smile.

"All because I helped you all when I didn't need to." I said and they both nodded.

"well its almost time for shift change." Hazel said standing up.

"why aren't you sleeping?!" I then heard and I turned around to find Helen looking enraged and Hood behind her afraid of the rage in front of her.

"because I'm a stubborn ass…" I said.

"You're going to bed mister!" she said.

"_**He won't be going to bed because I won't go to bed!"**_ Death said through my mouth causing them all except for sleeping Red to jump back.

"death…" I said.

"_**Whaaaaat?"**_ he asked through my mouth.

"when the king said you could control my body at times of need I don't count this as a time of need… plus why are you using my mouth?" I asked.

"_**because you are almost powerless to stop me… also I'm going to sleep now…"**_ I sighed as I looked at them.

"he's going to be a pain in the ass…" I said.

"fine… but if Julie sees you out of bed you know she will go on a rampage to put you back in bed." Helen said.

"I know that." I said.

"I'll take Red to her room with hazel drake." China said as she picked up Red and walked off the patio with hazel as Helen and Hood sat down.

Hey Death?

_**Yes?**_

Is there a way we could train without endangering the others?

_**I could enhance your scent so Deadman would only attack you and you have a 50/50 chance to survive.**_

Could you do it?

_**First you need a plan for what you are going to do.**_

Fine. I plan to work on my strength.

_**Then I will not need to actually help you.**_

Why?!

_**Because you'll already get a lot of that during the trip.**_

You're an ass.

_**I know I am.**_

"so drake." I turned my head to look at Helen. "how come you don't have your wounds anymore?"

"you can thank Death for that. He took all the wounds and put them onto my reaper forms body so they can heal. Don't ask me how he did it cause all I'm going to say is magic." I said.

"I… missed… you… drake…" Hood said and I smiled.

"and I missed you all to. Even though it was only minutes for me but days for you." I said getting up and sitting down on a separate chair as China walked back out and sat back down on the swinging bench.

"it… was… scary… with… out… you…" Hood then said as tears came to her eyes which I quickly got up and held her as she cried into my shoulder.

"Sh… it's alright… I'm here for you Hood… I'm not leaving again… not anytime soon…" I said as she cried and I looked at the other two for a little help.

"don't… leave… ever!" she said as she cried harder and I realized my mistake as I held her tighter. As she continued to cry and cry I was starting to think of what would happen to them if I left again…

Would they commit suicide?

Would they just let the Deadman have them?

Would they become test subjects?

I can't be thinking of this now. I need to comfort Hood. As she eventually calmed down I heard a small snore as I sighed with relief. "so how are Twilight and the others doing?"

"they were knocked out three days ago. When we were ambushed." Helen said but she quickly covered her mouth as I looked at her quickly.

"what happened?!" I asked as Hood immediately woke up from my outburst.

"you… mean… you… don't… remember… what… we… told… you?" Hood asked and I shook my head.

"then we will tell you later." Helen said but I immediately stood up.

"what happened?" I then asked. "if something happened to them I need to know…"

"should we just tell him china? We are outside." Helen asked as china nodded.

"Marie… had died 3 days ago… we told you earlier but you went berserk…" I froze. Marie…

"I think… I need to go for a small walk…" I said as I walked off the patio and out into the forest.

**China's POV**

"I… don't… think… it… was… very … smart… to… tell… him… now." Hood said as he disappeared into the woods. "will… he… be… all… right?"

"he should be… he's got death with him…" I said.

"that's… what… worries… me…" Hood said.

"Death is new to drake's body… and he just upped and told me that he won't go back to bed… so Death will be able to take over almost whenever he wants." Helen said.

"so what do you girls think we might do when we get there?" I asked.

"I know one thing is for sure…" Helen said and I blushed a little.

"I… know… we… all… promised… we… would… let… you… all… have… a… chance… at… him…" Hood said.

"And we have an order set up just for him." Helen said when a loud boom shook the ground as we looked at the forest to see smoke rising from over the tree line and then suddenly a large being came flying out of the forest.

**Drake's POV (since he left)**

As I walked through the forest with my hands in my pockets I killed any Deadman I came across until I reached a clearing where a rather large Deadman holding a rocket launcher was as he trudged across the clearing way past me. "hey bitch!" I yelled and he turned his ugly face to look at me as it then hefted its launcher and fired its rocket at me which I easily side stepped.

Info?

_**Nemesis-Ttype. Uses a giant… ass… rocket launcher. Has a single shot per load and is smart enough to know how to reload it… and is a rank 5 legendary.**_

Well shit. As it fired another rocket at me I ducked it as the explosion went off behind me as I charged and smiled at a thought.

Badasses don't look at explosions… they make them…

As I got close to the large Deadman I then roundhouse kicked it as I ran past and sent it flying through the trees with a lot of strength that I never knew I had. As I looked at my hands I then started to run towards where I kicked him.

_**It seems you inherited my strength and speed.**_

"It appears so." I said as I burst through the trees where I then saw the Deadman crash into the house causing some of the girls to run out of the house as I cracked my neck and knuckles. "Drake!" they yelled at me as the Deadman fired another rocket.

_**Step to the left and catch it with your left arm as you spin around and send it flying back at it.**_

What do you mean by-

_**Just do it!**_

And with that I then sidestepped it as I caught it as I sent it flying back at it with more speed as it hit the ground where its feet were sending it flying over the top of the house. "drake…" I heard as I then ran around to the other side of the building only to be sent flying from the Deadmans swinging gun sending me crashing into a tree causing several snaps to ring out.

_**I'm still healing the other wounds. I won't be able to take any other damage inflicted on you until they are healed.**_

"could of told me that sooner so I could be more careful…" I said as I stood up hearing a few more cracks as he fired another rocket at me only for me to suddenly punch down causing the missile to head towards the ground near my feet. As I braced myself for an explosion it never came cause I looked down to find the rocket dissolving into black ash. As I looked at my hands I got wide eyed when I saw they were in reaper form but not the rest of my body. As I touched the tree I crashed into as I held my hand there a few seconds later it started to dissolve from where I touched it.

_**What the fuck?**_

"This isn't you?" I asked as I watched the Deadman load in another rocket.

_**this isn't me… its… something else…**_

and with that he fired another rocket at me as I easily caught it in my hands as it started to dissolve.

_**Try grabbing his head to absorb him… it would give your Deadman form 100 percent more strength with how buff he is…**_

"Then let's try it." I said as I jumped to avoid its next rocket as I then kicked it in the chest sending it flying onto the ground where I then landed on its chest and I quickly grabbed its head but it then kicked me off of it as it sent me flying and as I tumbled on the ground. As soon as I came to a stop I watched almost helplessly as it loaded in another rocket and aimed it at the girls… causing rage to flare through me as he fired… and the world seemed to go into slow motion.

_You would never be able to save them._

_Your weak because you count on them for help._

_Your pathetic thinking that we need you._

"no…" I said as I stood up in the slow motion world and I ran in front of the girls causing time to revert back to normal as the rocket hit me dead on in the stomach and exploded.

"drake!" the girls yelled but when the smoke cleared… I was alright… I had no wound from the explosion. As I walked towards the Deadman it fired yet another rocket at me which exploded on me again but it again caused no harm as I then grabbed its head and lifted it up into the air. _**"you will not harm them!"**_ I yelled as it turned to black ash as I then absorbed it into my body… before I collapsed onto the ground due to me no longer being able to support my body.

"Drake!" I heard as they ran over.

"I'm okay… just can't move my body at the moment." I said.

"And you should have been resting!" Julie yelled.

"You know how much of an ass I am at being stubborn." I said with a smile as she sighed.

"Let's get you back inside…" she then said as she picked me up and put me over her shoulder as she brought me back inside and threw me onto the bed. "Chloe… mind binding him by snakes?" and with that I was bound to the bed. "Now you get rest for tomorrow." And with that she turned to the others. "I suggest we all get to sleep except for those keeping watch." And with that they walked back out of the room.

"Well now I'm bored as shit…" I said.

_**You do know you can control the snakes right and that you can move again?**_

"I can?!" I said astonished.

_**You mated with the one that controls snakes right? So you should be able to control them.**_

"Where's the logic in that?" I asked.

_**Since you are the prince all the powers you get are multiplied by a total of 2 percent meaning their powers are times two percent stronger for you. Just try concentrating.**_

"Don't I need to be in my Reaper form to do this?" I asked.

_**Not since you got me. You can use your powers in your human form now.**_

"I'm trusting you on this one…" I said as I started to concentrate and then all the snakes unbound from the bed and disappeared. "Now this is surprising. You were right for once."

_**Now you shut the hell up.**_

As I laughed a little I walked over to the door and opened it to find that Julie was asleep on the couch and I could hear some snoring coming from some rooms a little ways from where my head popped out. As I stepped out of my room I walked back over to the patio to find Chloe and Angel. "Next time put stronger bonds on your snakes." They jumped when they heard me before turning to look at me angrily.

"You're as stubborn as a regular peasant! How did you even get off the bed?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Tried something Death told me. It worked." I said. "And seriously? I thought you said I was me in every way."

"Well then I misspoken!" she said as I smiled and looked up at the night sky. The stars were rather bright tonight. "But why do you keep on getting out of bed anyway?"

"Because you got to fight the pain to become stronger." They quieted down as I looked at them. "I'm trying to get to my strongest to protect all of you… I just wish I was there for Marie…"

"We heard from China… that you didn't remember why you rampaged the first time. When she told you a second time you walked off into the forest and a few minutes later you started to fight a nemesis and it almost killed us… but you were uninjured by its blasts… why was that?"

"To be honest. I don't know much myself. It has been a confusing day for us all including me learning about the black ash. Death doesn't even know what it is and that's what troubles me." I told them. "But I will continue to fight and shake off the pain as long as it means I won't lose another one of you… any of you… it's the reason why I fight. To protect those that I consider family… that I consider friends… and that I love and that love me back." They had a few tears in their eyes but I could tell they were trying to hold back. "You understand why I want to get stronger?" I was then picked up by Chloe's snakes surprising me as I was thrown over to them as they hugged me.

"We understand drake…" Angel said.

"Just please… try not to be killed… for Hood's sake." Chloe said and I smiled.

"There are no plans for that to happen." I said hugging them tightly before they let me go and I let them go as I stood back up straight and looked at them. "But I'm wondering where white is. It's been a while since we have seen her. Well I saw her when I first returned but that was who knows how long ago."

"We could do a search for her in the morning." Chloe said.

_**Or you could use your advanced skills to use snakes as scouts.**_

I can do that?

_**All you got to do is think of a goal while you summon them and they will do it for you. But it has to be very specific.**_

"Alright let's give it a try." I said and Chloe and Angel looked at me confused. "Death gave me an idea." And with that I started to think of what I wanted the snakes to do as I also closed my eyes.

Search for white, snow white type, when found return and take us to last known location, if captured stay on trail until movement comes to a complete halt then return to me and take to area.

When I opened my eyes I saw snakes slithering out in all directions of the forest. "What did you just do?" Chloe asked.

"Turns out you can give snakes commands as soon as you bring them out. You don't have to just control their movements but you can give them tasks as well." I said as I sat down.

"Can… I ask you a question?" angel asked as I looked at her and nodded. "Why did you choose to help us? Wouldn't it be harder to protect us all?" I sighed.

"As I said… I want to help those that need to be helped… I'm beating myself up still that I wasn't there to save Marie…" I said.

"We were all caught by surprise from what happened to Marie. I think you remember what was told to you earlier." Chloe said and I nodded. "All you can do now is keep her close to your heart." I nodded.

"Thank you for telling me that." She nodded as we all sat there in silence once more.

"So what were you thinking of us all doing when we get there?" Angel asked.

What's around there Death? By what the kings telling you.

_**By what he's telling me the building is in the middle of the forest with a town nearby that hasn't been touched yet. Towns a 3 miles northeast from the large cabin.**_

Cabin?

_**That's what he says.**_

Gotcha. "Death tells me we are going to a cabin with a town 3 miles northeast that hasn't been touched. So maybe a campfire will happen at one point." I said.

"How big is the town?" Chloe asked.

_**It's actually a city but it's filled with Deadman. All rank one. There are two malls, several clothing stores, 3 weapon stores, several office buildings, and a lot of food stores.**_

"He tells me it's actually a city but filled with rank one Deadman. I'm starting to wonder if Death is just fucking with us."

"Well we will see if he is when the time comes."

Also how are you in contact with the king?

_**Well I am his son.**_


	11. Summer Notice

**Hey boys and girls reading my stories I got a few things to say. First of all since school is almost over and since I'm K12 we got to send the school computers back so I won't be able to type at all over the summer so that is an advanced warning.**

**But I am glad to say that now that this is happening I get to work on the plots for every story on HOLD and what is currently being worked on so when I get the computer back I will be typing up at least one chapter for each story every month or more depending on what phase I am in.**

**Be it Halo, My little pony, anime, whatever phase I am currently in those types of stories will get the most work done on them and currently I am going through a RWBY phase so please don't hate.**

**Also if any of you need inspiration to start a story I got plenty of ideas. Meaning I have more then what I want to work with. But only for certain stories.**

**Also my Friend/proclaimed 'twin'/co-writer ****Scarface101**** has been a great help in coming up with ideas and he deserves credit for stories. Like Equestria's Ranger, Magic of the Dead, and many others soon to come. Also since I am 16 turning 17 on December 12, school will be a major pain in the ass like it has this year. It's one of the reasons why I keep on going off track on stories so that is my fault. I will try my absolute hardest to try and get everything worked out so if you could all bear with me we will all get through this.**

**Well that is all I got to say for the moment so this is MLP Brony Fifer singing off. Chow.**


	12. im back!

**HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHO IS FINALLY HOME!**

**First of all in my last update, the summer notice, I forgot a few things. One of those being giving my appreciation to saiyanultima for being my editor for the siblings Grimm. I realized what I had missed when I had went off to work at a job I had gotten this summer. PSR, a boy scout camp with minimal technology. So I couldn't fix what mistake I had made. But I am glad to be back.**

**But now onto story info. Until the start of next month I will be working on stories randomely. The ones my mind are currently set upon. I am also making a sechdule for what days I work on for what stories. I just hope I don't end up doing 31 stories all at once. But to be honest that has happened before but it failed miserably after the second week when I started getting writers block. I get ideas from the stories I write and rarely get ideas from stories that I read.**

**But I am just so glad to be back. Well I got to get typing to make up for lost time so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	13. i hate my sister

**Okay quick thing to say people and this is very goddamn important… first of all these stories… I lost my touch with them for now… plus I need editors for every single one of my stories except for the Siblings Grimm… that is being worked on with SaiyanUltima. Hopefully I got the name right but the older stories might hardly be worked on due to me losing my plots and not remembering anything on them… but I first need editors reason why I'm saying is because I know the Angel of magic could use a great editor because each chapter could be split up greatly.**

**Starting this week though I will try to put up a chapter for Angel down, Equestria's Ranger, magic of the dead, and last but not least the Realms of the day and night. I thank you all for sticking by me but… I need editors badly… they could improve the writing greatly and some of these stories I had ideas from my proclaimed twin.**

**So sorry everyone but the older stories will be on semi hold as I recome up with the plots which I am still angry at my SISTER! For fucking playing what she calls a worryless prank but it all it caused all my readers to have to wait longer for their stories.**

**Another thing is… I have been having nightmares every night for the past two years… some are brutal and some are tame but even the tame ones are bad. So my mom got me a therapist for said reason… it might be a while before I can overcome this but every once in a while actually I get story ideas in my dreams so you can see why this is a very bad thing.**

**I have also gotten two story requests from Shade1 and I will be coming up with names soon if I only haven't lost my plots. Should of typed them all up on the computer instead of writing them down but that's all my fault.**

**So basically the older stories will be like this for a while and they will slowly pick up sooner or later but with my mind always coming up with ideas for stories… that's going to be a problem. I am also in a RWBY phase as well so expect some stories about them soon cause I need to keep myself busy in fanfiction…**

**And I'm saying the mind part because I have ADHD… and please do not laugh when I say I like to roleplay upcoming chapters a little bit… I don't even know why I typed this and am not deleting it.**

**Well that's all I got to say guys so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**

**PS. I need editors. One for each story.**


	14. notice

**Okay everyone its your favorite… hopefully… writer here and I have to say that well I have a new writing plan.**

**You see when I first started writing I was mainly focused on MLP or my little pony but today I have been going through what I like to call phases that keep reoccurring.**

**The first thing of the phase would be RWBY… the next would be Pokémon which is the current one… then MLP… then HALO.**

**Sometimes a new phase enters the loop so I figure out where it is as I put it in so heres how this is going to happen.**

**Whichever phase I'm in is what genre of stories I will work on. Meaning I can continue posting my work without my mind hurting so much as well as work a little bit on other stories and just so you all know I love to write as ideas keep on popping up in my head so well I believe this is my best course of action and I hope you all agree with me.**

**Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	15. important

**I got a question to ask you all as well as a few things… to be honest I need this question answered by all of you. When I write my mind doesn't seem to stay in one place to long. For that matter I cant stay focused on storys for a very long so well… I have like 15 other storys that I worked on and didn't finish.**

**But heres the question… do you all want me to post every single story I have written due to my ADHD? I mean seriously I know what some of you must be thinking.**

**But even then my mind occasionaly just comes up with a new story and that's what my mind sets on for a little while but its all up to all of you. I mean I'm hoping to have a personal laptop by march of 2016 but I need to know this.**

**I know I'm a cruddy writer and that I shouldn't be working on many stories at once but I just need some assurance here… do you all want me to continue being a writer? I mean I love to write and I take time to try and write up chapters I mean heck I can type a chapter of 10000 words a day… but this does nothing with my mind of ADHD.**

**So please let me know and just know ill take any answer I receive. Heck even if they are bad.**

**Reason why I'm saying this is so you all know why I don't update often. I mean I even started a book I'm going to want to try and publish after I get it finalized. Just let me know alright?**


End file.
